


가시 면류관 ー벽, 판벽 그리고 생쥐ー

by H_Eugene



Series: 가시 면류관ー벽, 판벽 그리고 생쥐ー [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Apocalypse, Archangels, Autism Spectrum, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Cards Against Humanity, Character(s) of Color, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Ducks, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, England (Country), Established Relationship, F/M, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Friendship, First Kiss, First Time, Firsts, Flashbacks, Food, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Good Omens Holiday Exchange, Hastur Is A Hot Mess, Het, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Hobbies, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Illustrated, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Intersex Character, Kink Negotiation, Literary References & Allusions, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Character of Color, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Neighbors, Nerdiness, Old Friends, Old Married Couple, Older Characters, Original Character(s), Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plants, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Siblings, Queer Character, Queer Themes, References to Canon, References to Shakespeare, Series, Sex, Siblings, Slash, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Texting, Time Skips, Travel, Unconventional Families, Wine, World Travel, cottage in the south downs
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Eugene/pseuds/H_Eugene
Summary: "눈치챘어?" [크롤리]가 말했다. "인간들은 자주 질려하지만 우리들은 그렇지 않아."아지라파엘은 어깨를 으쓱하곤 늘어져 햇볕을 기분 좋게 쪼았다. "그래서 서로를 지루해하지 않는 것 같아."[10/1/05 - 4/14/19 연재, 완결]





	1. 더 나은 곳

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Crown of Thorns [The Walls, the Wainscot, and the Mouse] 'Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728117) by [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic). 



> Crown of Thorns [The Walls, the Wainscot, and the Mouse] 'Verse By. irisbluefic 의 한국어 번역입니다.  
> 작가님의 허락을 받고 번역하였습니다.
> 
> 약간의 오역과 오타, 의역은 넘어가주시기 바라고, 혹시 덧글로 남겨주시면 고치겠습니다.

_세상 어떤 곳에 전원주택이 있었다._

_전원주택으로서는 별로 뛰어나지 않았다. 전원주택은 20세기 초에 나무로 지어졌으며, 부유한 런던 사람이 자신의 삶이 지루해서 만들었다. 그들은 이곳에서 약 이주간 행복한 시간을 보낸 뒤에야 안개가 너무 습하고 부엌이 너무 춥다는 것을 깨달았다. 몇 년 뒤 그들은 전원주택을 지었었다는 사실을 기억해내고, 그들의 버릇없고 지루한 아이들을 데리고 좋은 날씨를 기대하며 휴가를 보내러 왔다._

_항상 비가 왔고, 습도는 계속 높았다._

_그들은 전원주택을 팔았다._

* * *

어느 날 아침, 아지라파엘은 뒷창을 바라보다 안개 너머로 석회암 절벽이 눈에 들어왔다. 런던에 있던 때보다 계절이 빨리 가는 것 같았고, 해안가의 들판과 풀밭이 바람에 쓸려갔다. 절벽은 어떤 것도 진입하기 어려운 곳이었고 그렇다고 배를 띄워 나가기에도 적절치 않았다. 이웃들도 알고 있었다. _‘그럴 가치가 없어요.’_ 아지라파엘은 그 말을 상기하며 차를 한 모금 마셨고 부드럽게 굽이치는 김이 눈에 찼다. _‘하지만 이것, 이 풍경은 가치 있지.’_ 그는 찻잔을 내려놓은 뒤, 창을 열고 쌀쌀한 공기를 들이마셨다.

여기서 그가 가장 그리워하는 것ー _예상대로야_ , 크롤리는 말했다ー은 스시 레스토랑이다. 가장 가까운 시내는 6마일이나 떨어져 있고 단 세 개의 술집과 괜찮은 카페가 있을 뿐이었다. 크롤리가 아침 식사 전에 겨우 일어날 수 있을 때, 가끔 둘은 차를 타고 가 _그곳_ 에서 아침 식사를 했다. 벤틀리는 지역 자동차 수리사들에게 질투의 대상이 되었고 그들이 던지는 풀 죽은 시선은 선명했다. 벤틀리는 절대로 수리될 필요가 없고 크롤리보다 세차를 잘하고 광을 잘 내는 사람도 없었다.

아지라파엘은 숨을 들이쉬며 컵을 다시 들었고, 신문이 온 것을 발견했다. 타일과 슬리퍼가 마찰하는 소리를 제외한 아침의 부엌은 항상 조용했다. 그들은 신발과 타일의 상성이 좋지 않다는 것을 바로 발견해서, 아지라파엘은 슬리퍼를 가져왔고 크롤리는 어깨를 한 번 으쓱하고는 맨발로 다녔다. 타일은 낡았지만, 복원작업은 손짓 한 번에 끝이 났다. 부엌은 이웃의 부러움의 샀고 아지라파엘은 그런 사소한 것을 즐겼다.

밖의 안개는 투명한 물줄기로 바뀌고 있었다. 아지라파엘은 테이블 자리에 앉아 신문을 접고 그의 머리가 들어갈 정도만큼 테라스 문을 열었다. 선데이의 퍼즐은 _텔레그래프_ 를 자주 풀던 그를 만족시켰고 가끔 크롤리가 _타임스_ 를 들여왔다.

차를 홀짝인 뒤, 아지라파엘은 들바람을 즐기며 퍼즐에 펜을 가져갔다.

* * *

_전원주택은 새 주인을 어떻게 생각해야 할지 몰랐다._

_부자는 아니었지만 가난하지도 않았다. 최근에 부인을 잃었고 아이는 없었다. 현명하게 투자했기에 은퇴를 여유롭게 보낼 수 있었다. 적어도 침실을 벗어나지만 않는다면 편안했다._

_그는 거의 벗어나지 않았다._

* * *

황량하고 구불구불한 길을 내려가자 싸늘한 바람이 창을 통해 들어왔다. 크롤리는 혼자 집을 나올 때 죄책감을 느꼈다. 어쨌든 해야 할 심부름이 있었고 아지라파엘은 게을렀다. 그도 그것을 부인하지 않았다.

옥스퍼드셔를 통해 M25에 들어서지 않는 한, 런던에 살면서 이러한 풍경을 보기는 힘들다. 이것은 크롤리가 더 이상 런던에 살지 않는 이유 중 하나이기도 했다. 또한 옥스포드가에서 시속 110마일로 달릴 수 없는데 싫증이 났기 때문이다. 상황이 변한 뒤로부터, 무언가-혹은 신랄하게 생각하건데, _누군가_ -가 경찰차를 참아주기 어렵게 만들었다.

여기서는 스시 레스토랑이 있던 말던, 아무도 신경 쓰지 않았고, 크롤리는 그런 것이 좋았다. 그가 스테레오에 테이프를 쑤셔 넣자 하이든이 울부짖기 시작했다. 반대쪽에서 오는 운전자인 이웃은 크롤리를 발견하자 손을 흔들었다. 크롤리는 쾌활하게 마주 흔들었고 작은 차가 쌩하고 지나치는 것을 보았다. 

크롤리만 속도를 내는 것이 아니고 또한 그것을 찬성한다.

* * *

_10년 동안 전원주택은 잠겨진 채 버려져 있었다._

_홀로 죽은 사람의 형제는 유산을 상속받은 뒤에 전원주택을 어떻게 해야 할지 몰랐다. 너무 급하게 팔아버리면 악운이 따를 것 같다는 느낌마저도 있었다. 그의 형제의 물건을 정리할 일주일을 보낸 뒤, 또 다른 6일간의 불편한 밤을 불편한 침대와 보냈다. 떠나면서 쓰레기와 함께 메트리스를 끌어냈다._

_신선한 공기와 음악 없는 10년은 매우 긴 시간이다._

* * *

정오가 되자 전원주택의 창을 통해 햇살이 쏟아졌다. 석회암 절벽은 빛을 받아 눈이 멀어버릴 것 같았다. 아지라파엘은 블라인드를 젖히고 사이로 들어오는 빛 조각에 만족했다. 그는 테이블 뒤로 걸어가서 신문과 찻잔을 모았다. 하나는 쓰레기통에 깔끔히 던져 넣고 다른 하나는 싱크대에 놓았다.

크롤리가 탁자에 잼과 빵 상자의 뚜껑을 열어 둔 채 나갔다. 아지라파엘은 빵 상자를 닫고 잼을 냉장고로 돌려놓았다. 대부분의 이웃이 빵을 굽고 정원을 가꾸고 벌을 치기 때문에 생필품이 부족할 일은 거의 없었다. 삼 개월 전, 처음 이곳으로 이사 왔을 때, 적어도 일 년은 족한 꿀을 얻었다.

아지라파엘은 문간에 슬리퍼를 벗어 두고 단단한 목재로 된 복도 바닥을 가로질러 거실로 들어갔다. 카펫은 새것이고 부드러웠다. _거의 미끄러질 지경_ 이라고, 그는 말했다. 크롤리는 카펫이 없으면 그의 가구가 우스꽝스러워 보일 것이라고 고집을 부렸다. 아지라파엘은 어찌 됐든 우스꽝스러워 보인다고 말했다. 서로 합의를 보는 데 힘이 들었다: 크롤리는 그의 가구를 가져왔고 지금은 정착하면서 아지라파엘이 카펫을 골랐다.

그는 어째서 크롤리가 맨발로 다니는 것을 좋아하는지 이해한다.

* * *

_1978년 전원주택에 이름이 생겼다. 명패는 문의 위쪽에 박혔다._

_다들 그들을 히피 무리라고 불렀다. 정확히는 세 명의 남자와 한 명의 여자였다. 그들은 해변과 너무 가깝다고 생각하기 전, 5개월 동안 머물렀다. 허리가 뚜렷하게 둥글어진 여자는 밤사이의 폭풍이 그녀의 딸을 겁나게 할 것이라고 지적했다._

딸 없잖아 _, 남자가 말했다._

아직은 이지 _, 여자가 말했다._

_그들은 아이가 태어나기 전에 이사했다. 명패는 남았다._

_명패에는 ‘로슬로리엔*’이라고 적혀 있었다. 아주 독특한 이름은 아니었다._  
(반지의 제왕에 나오는 이름임)

* * *

  
  
  
크롤리는 심부름하는 것을 좋아하지 않았으나 그의 삶의 일부 같았다. 태초부터 그는 심부름을 해왔고, 에덴이라고 불리는 정원에 소란을 일으키는 것이든 아지라파엘의 인터넷 계약을 갱신해서 끊기지 않게 하는 것이든 말이다. 너무나도 자연스러워서 결국엔 사람들을 괴롭히는 것보다는 _났다_ 는 결론을 지었다.

  
지금으로부터 이 주 전부터 잘못된 방향으로 꺾지 않았지만 겨우 제시간에 도착할 수 있었다. 그는 한눈팔지 않도록 조심해야 했다. 아니면 옛날 버릇으로 돌아가, 길을 가다 멈춰서 방향을 물어야 하는 전혀 기쁘지 않은 경험을 맞이해야 하기 때문이다. 거의 번화가에 다 와 갔기에 익숙함을 느꼈지만, 그가 가고자 하던 곳은 아니었다. 그는 불안함에 번지를 세기 시작했다.  
  


그들이 이사를 왔을 때 문 위에는 녹슨 금속 명패가 걸려있었다. 이름에 걸맞게 전혀 만족스럽지 않았다. 사실 재미없었고 지금은 뒷좌석에서 나사가 걸린 채 끼릭거리며 굴러다녔다.  
  


크롤리는 길을 물어야 할 것 같은 분명한 느낌이 들었다.

* * *

  
  
_1985년, 전원주택에게 새로운 이름이 생겼다. 그것이 반드시 더 나은 이름이라는 뜻은 아니었다._

  
_진 앨리스 프레웻 부인―J.앨리스를_ 위해 _―은 일곱 마리의 고양이와 열다섯 마리의 금붕어를 데리고 정착했고 명패를 떼어버리기로 했다._  
_그래서 그녀는 지역 인부를 불러서 녹슨 명패를 치워버리게 했고 그동안 전원주택을 밝고 부드러운 파란색으로 다시 칠했다. J. 앨리스는 결과에 대체로 만족했고 그녀의 남은 삶―20년 하고 6시간 11분―을 새로 이름 붙인 전원주택에서 보냈다. 반려동물들은 그녀보다 오래 살지 못했다._

_전혀 바람 부는 언덕 같지 않은 느낌이었다고 전원주택은 말해줬을지도 모른다._

* * *

  
  
딱히 하릴없는 아지라파엘은 산책을 나가기로 했다. 하루 종일 안개는 도망가버렸고 바다는 유난히 잠잠했다. 마치 주위에 아무도 보는 사람이 없는 듯 신발을 신경 쓰지 않았고, 무언가 끔찍한 것들이 모래 위에 남겨졌다.

전원주택은 약간 경사진 곳에 위치했고 그 경사부터 물가까지는 길고 풀로 가득했다. 이웃들의 말에 의하면, 여름에는 물새들과 심지어 오리들이 둥지를 트는 곳이었다. 크롤리는 당장 여름이었으면 하고 바랬지만 아지라파엘은 인내심을 가지라고 타일렀다. 물은 차고 아지라파엘의 발아래에서 무언가가 허둥지둥 도망갔다.

  
언젠가 아지라파엘은 갈메기들에게 먹이를 주려고 했다가 왜 그것이 나쁜 생각이었는지 빠르게 배우게 되었다. 요즘에는 손을 주머니에 넣고 눈조차 마주치지 않았다.  
  


크롤리는 거실의 벽난로 위에 기괴한 물건들을 수집하여 놓기 시작했다. 물이 찬 시계, 조개껍데기, 중국산 조각 그리고 물에 떠다니던 나무 조각들이었다. 색 있는 유리 조각들과 썩은 그물로 덮여 있는 섬세한 장밋빛의 구체도 있었다. 반지와 게의 집게발, 진주도 있었다. 아지라파엘은 크롤리가 마지막 것을 얻기 위해서 속임수를 쓴 것이라고 의심했지만 논쟁할 가치는 없었다.  
  


몇 발자국 앞에 무언가 작은 것이 쓸려 나왔고 아지라파엘은 자세히 보려고 몸을 숙였다.  
  


아직 크롤리가 여덟 번째를 가지지 못했으니 그것은 주머니 속으로 들어가졌다.

* * *

  
  
_부동산_ _업자는_ _매수자를_ _찾기 위해_ _절박해지기_ _시작했다_ _._

_전원주택은_ _케케묵고_ _먼지_ _가득하며_ _페인트는_ _벗겨지고 있었다. 명패는_ _낡았고_ _그녀의_ _판매_ _목록에서_ _본_ _가장_ _최악의_ _이름이었다_ _._ _몇_ _달이_ _넘도록_ _그녀는_ _수많은_ _잠재적_ _구매자들에게_ _보여줬지만_ _어느_ _누구든_ _고개를_ _저었다_ _._ _왜냐하면_ _전원주택은_ _너무_ _작고_ _낡았다고_ _하거나_ _무언가가_ _침실에서_ _덜컹거린다고_ _긴장하며_ _강하게_ _주장했다_ _._

  
  
_그녀는_ _J._ _앨리스_ _프레웻의_ _둘째_ _사촌이_ _들어와서_ _어떻게든_ _해 주길_ _바랐지만_ _그_ _사촌은_ _덜컹거림에_ _항의하는_ _사람_ _중_ _하나가_ _되었다._

_선글라스를 쓴 젊은 남자와 그의 까다로워 보이는 파트너가 매물을 보러 약속을 잡으러 나타났을 때, 그녀는 거의 포기하고 전원주택을 헐어버리길 원하는 업자에게 팔아 버리기 일보 직전이었다. 결국 까다롭게 군 것은 선글라스를 쓴 남자였고 그의 파트너는 쉽게 넘어갔다. 프레웻의 사촌은 그들의 제안을 받아들였다._

  
_부동산_ _업자는_ _그들이_ _바람 부는_ _언덕_ _명패를_ _내렸는지_ _말았는지 알 길이 없었다._

  
_그녀는 두고_ _가버렸다_ _._

* * *

  
  
  
크롤리가 바인가 10번지를 찾기내기 30분 전이었다. 그는 기쁘지 않았다. 접수원은 겁먹어 보였고 그는 선글라스 때문인가 희미한 의문이 들었다. 그래서 그는 선글라스를 벗었고 그녀는 더욱 겁을 먹어 보였다. 그녀는 더듬거리며 전화를 받았다.  
  


“아-아뇨, 앤드류 씨. _시도_ 해봤어요, 앤드류 씨. 아주 급하신가 봐요.”  
  


접수원은 짜증에 찬 목소리를 냈다. 크롤리의 눈썹이 올라갔다.

  
“분명 도착했잖아요,” 그녀가 말했다. “몇 분만 기다릴 수 있으면 그가 직접 들고 내려온대요. 그럴래요?”  
  


“난 시간 많아,” 크롤리는 그녀가 당황할 때까지 웃으며 답했다.

  
“불빛이, 음, 눈을 다치게 할 거예요,” 접수원은 불편한 듯 중얼거렸다. “그런 상태에 대해 들어본 적 있어요. 유감이에요.”

크롤리는 선글라스를 고쳐 쓰고 아 무말 없이 자리에 앉았다.  
  


앤드류 씨가 드디어 나타났을 때 그는 점심시간이 줄어든 것 때문에 기쁘지 않은 듯 보였다. 그는 성질급한 중년이었고 아마 10년 내 언젠가 심장마비가 올 것이었다. 크롤리는 손에 들린 작은 소포를 보고 고개를 까딱였다.  
  


“기다리게 해서 죄송합니다.” 소포를 손에 쥐고 말했다. “감사합니다, 크롤리 씨. 앤드류 간판과 판매를 이용해주셔서 감사합니다.” 크롤리는 소포를 받아들고 뒤집고는 일어서서 앤드류 씨에게 손을 건넸다.  
  


“천만에요,” 그가 완전히 다른 식으로 웃으며 말했다. “언제든지요.”

  
그길로 그는 돌아섰다. 그런 그의 뒤로, 망신당하는 일 없이 그의 이름과 핸드폰 번호를 가지게 해달라고, 비서는 조용히 그러나 크게 소망했다.  
  


부드럽게 휘파람을 불며 크롤리는 이미 반 마일이나 떠나왔다.

* * *

  
  
  
_요즘 전원주택은 더 나은 기분이라고 말할 수 있을 것이다._

  
_지붕은_ _더_ _이상_ _새지_ _않고,_ _벗겨진_ _파란_ _페인트는_ _차분한_ _크림색으로_ _대체되었다_ _._ _새로운_ _지붕널과_ _심지어_ _이중창이 생겼다_ _._ _뒷마당에는_ _작고_ _무시무시한_ _정원이_ _시작되었다_ _._

  
_그래도_ _망할_ _명패가_ _없다면_ _어찌 됐든_ _벌거벗은_ _기분이_ _든다고_ _말할_ _것이다_ _._

* * *

  
  
  
  
진입로에 차가 세워지는 소리를 듣는 순간 아지라파엘은 설거지를 하고 있었다. 당연히 누구인지 알았다. 크롤리가 문을 통해 들어올 때 마음속으로 그에게 말할 것들의 리스트를 생각해내고 있었다. _늦었잖아_ , 그리고 _점심_ _준비_ _거의_ _됐어_ , 그리고 당연히 물어야 할, _토요일_ _아침 식사를_ _함께_ _보내는_ _일보다_ _중요한_ _게_ _대체_ _뭐야_ _?_

“가져올 게 있어서,” 크롤리가 문을 들어서며 말했다. “일이야.”  
  


아지라파엘은 궁금해 죽을 지경이었지만, 손에는 아직 행주가 들려있었다.

  
“즐거운 산책을 놓쳤잖아,” 그가 말했다. “발견한 게 있어.”  
  


크롤리는 문을 닫기도 전이었지만 얼굴 가득히 궁금을 표했다.  
  


“오?”  
  


“맞아,” 아지라파엘이 말했다. 그리고 여덟 번째 조각을 주머니에서 꺼냈다.  
  


크롤리는 몇 초간 동전을 들어 뒤집어 봤다. 그리고는 손에 쥐자 그것은 그렇게 사라졌다. 아지라파엘은 동전이 정확히 어디로 갔는지 알았다. “항상 이런 걸 갖고 싶었어. 고마워.”  
  


아지라파엘은 목을 가다듬었다. “네 심부름은ㅡ?”   
  


“응,” 크롤리가 말했다. 그는 아지라파엘의 손을 잡고 밖으로 이끌었다. “끔찍하게 중요해.” 그는 머리 위를 가리켰고 아지라파엘은 올려다보았다. “나 여기 있잖아,” 그가 초조하게 입술을 깨물며 말했다. “그게 중요한 거 아니야?”  
  


아지라파엘은 명패를 천천히 읽고 크롤리를 바라보고는, 다시 명패를 보았다.  
  


“흠,” 그는 고개를 끄덕이며 말했다. 그리고 행주를 현관 난간에 올려두었다. “그래, 그런 것 같아.”  
  


예상대로 크롤리는 의기소침해 보였다. “그게 _다_ 인 거―”  
  


“아니, my dear,” 아지라파엘이 말했다. 그리고 그에게 부드럽고 느린 키스를 했다. 문지방에서. 

* * *

  
  
  


_대체로,_ _당신이_ _물어봤다면_ _,_ _전원주택은_ _더_ _심한_ _시절도_ _있었다고_ _말했을 것이다_ _._  
  


_봄에_ _정원은_ _기적처럼_ _꽃이_ _만개했다_ _._ _이중창은_ _주기적으로_ _교체되었으며_ _페인트는_ _더는 벗겨져_ _보이지_ _않았다_ _._ _전원주택의_ _새_ _입주자들은_ _어떤_ _이전_ _주인들보다도_ _잘_ _보살펴_ _주었으며_ _, 하지만_ _어떤_ _이전_ _주인들도_ _정확히_ _말하자면_ _입주자는_ _아니었다_ _._ _밖에서_ _더_ _많은_ _시간을_ _보내건_ _,_ _아예_ _밖으로_ _나가지_ _않던,_ _모든_ _사람이_ _극단적으로_ _그렇게는_ _하지_ _않았으리라는_ _것을_ _알지만 말이다._  
  


_침실_ _―_ _덜컹거림이_ _멈춘_ _곳ㅡ의_ _매트리스_ _는_ _새것이고_ _꽤_ _편안했다_ _._ _그_ _곳엔_ _새로운_ _입주자가_ _비바람_ _치는_ _밤에_ _가만히_ _누워_ _있을_ _것이고_ _때때로는_ _가만히_ _누워있지_ _않을_ _것이고_ _,_ _천둥소리를_ _들을_ _것이다_ _._ _그렇게_ _비바람 치는_ _밤이_ _아닐_ _때는_ _,_ _읽고_ _대화를_ _나누며_ _,_ _때때로_ _밖에서_ _그렇게_ _고요하지_ _않은_ _시간을_ _보낼_ _것이다_ _._ _때로는_ _걷고_ _때로는_ _그렇지_ _않을_ _것이다_ _._ _어떤_ _것이든_ _,_ _거의_ _항상_ _함께일_ _것이다_ _._

_그리고_ _세상이_ _더_ _나은_ _곳이_ _아닐_ _곳일_ _동안_ _,_ _세상_ _속에_ _속하는_ _전원주택은_ _더_ _나은_ _곳일_ _것이다_ _._

_정확히_ _집 같은_ _곳이라고_ _할_ _것이다_ _._


	2. 벽, 판벽 그리고 생쥐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 풍경의 변화는 종종 당신이 기대했던 것보다 더 많은 것을 의미한다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B&Q : 홈 가드닝 DIY 대형소핑몰  
> 테스코 익스프레스 : 대형마트
> 
> -내용이 긴 경우에는 일주일에 하나, 짧은 경우에는 그보다 조금 더 빠르게 올라옵니다.  
> -주로 일요일 중에 올라 올 것 같습니다.

서점의 벽이 무너지고 있었다.  
  
아지라파엘은 딱히 이 사실을 알아차린 적은 없었지만, 그때도 딱히 시간이나 취향을 가지지 않았다. 심지어 시간과 취향 탓으로 돌릴 수 있는지도 확실하지 않았다. 사실, 지금 당장도 그는 취해서는 그것에 대해 크롤리에게 설명하려 시도하고 있었다.

“하지만 난 네 벽이 _좋은데_ ,” 크롤리가 대꾸했다. 그는 아직 쉭쉭거릴만큼 취하지 않았고 약간은 실망스러웠다. 그의 취한 모습에는 사랑스러운 무언가가 있었기 때문이다.

“어째서?” 아지라파엘은 분개하며 물었고 그의 입이 의도했던 절반의 것들은 셔츠 앞섶으로 흘러내렸다. 그는 미래의 세탁업자가 고군분투하도록 내버려두었다.

“걔들은.. 어,” 크롤리는 말했다. 물건을 향해 검지를 흔드는 그는 이름을 말하고 싶어하는 것 같았지만 그럴 수 없었다. "저거. 보라색. 딱 붙은 거, 꽃도 달린 거. 너도 _알잖아_."

“판벽,” 아지라파엘은 한숨을 쉬며 크롤리의 잔을 채워주었다. “그리고 _붙인_ _거_ 야.”

병을 들지 않고도 잔을 완벽히 채울 수 있다는 것을 잊은 것마냥 악마의 노란 눈동자가 약간 넓어졌다. 그는 약 한 시간 전에 그의 선글라스를 버려버렸다. 아지라파엘이 빛이 반사되는 것을 계속 불평했기 때문이다. 물론 그의 취한 표정은 값을 매길 수 없었다.

“교체해,” 크롤리가 드물게 제정신인 순간에 제안했다. “B&Q*에서 할인하고 있어.”

“그럴 수 없어,” 아지라파엘은 투덜거였다. “그건 가짜라는 걸 알잖아. 그리고 이건 진짜배기 재산이라고.”

“정말 딘테리ㅡ _음_. 인테리어에 재밌는 신념을 가지고 있구나.”

“염장 지르지마,” 아지라파엘이 한탄했다. “너는 빌어먹게 잘하니까.”

“아뉜데,” 크롤리가 주장했다. “게다가 쉭, 내 아파트도 네 가게만큼 질렸어.”

아지라파엘은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “하지만 내 서점을 _좋아_ 하는 줄ㅡ”

“좋아해,” 크롤리가 양심에 찔려 재빨리 말했다. “쨌든 내 집보다야 낫지.”

“그래.” 아지라파엘은 턱을 두드렸다; 조금 더 많은 와인이 꾀를 위해 활약해야 한다. “분명, dear boy, 우린 지금 서로의 거주지와 관련된 유감스러운 상황에 처해있어.”

크롤리가 잔을 향해 빠져들 듯 침울하게 끄덕였다. “카펫이 날 괴롭혀쉭.”

쉭쉭하는 소리와 관련이 있든 크롤리가 완전히 비참해 보인다는 사실 때문이든, 아지라파엘은 곧이곧대로 말할 수 없었다. 그러나 그가 확실히 아는 것은 이 문제를 실행에 옮기지 않았을 뿐이지, 해결을 봐야만 하는 일이라는 것이었다. 나중이 아니라 조만간에. 어쩌면 당장일지도 몰랐다.

“우리는 옮겨가야 해,” 아지라파엘이 제안했다.

“뭐… 런던을 떠나는 거야?” 크롤리는 마치 그런 일은 상상도 할 수 없다는 듯 물었다.

“그래. 짐을 싸야겠지ㅡ아니면 원한다면 사람을 시켜서 짐을 싸도 되고. 새롭게 시작하는 거야. 사람들이 널 모르는 곳에서.”

“천사야, 여긴 런던이야. _아무도_ 날 몰라. 너도 그럴 거고.”

“네가 놀랄 줄 알았어,” 아지라파엘이 조심스럽게 말했다. 이 지역은 그들이 주는 것보다 더 많은 중력을 요하는 것을 그는 어렴풋이 알고 있었다. 그래서 그는 크롤리의 눈이 살짝 맛이 가서 _무서울_ 정도라는 것을 딱 깨달을 정도로 술이 깼다.

크롤리는 아랫입술을 깨물고는 그의 잔을 불안하게 두드리며 위를 올려다봤다.

“네 말은, 우리 둘 다 가야 한다는 거야?”

아지라파엘은 눈을 깜박였다. 그의 고민에 의하면 그것은 협상의 여지가 없었다.

“당연하지. 내 말을 무슨 생각으로 들은 거야?”

“뭐, 이런 _너_ 도 있고 저런 _너_ _쪽_ 도 있으니까 나는ㅡ”

“그래, 하지만 일반적인 뜻이야. 처음 말한 뜻은, _우리_ 가 가야 한다는 뜻이었어.”

크롤리의 눈 색이 마치 술에서 깨면 얻는 장점을 터득한 것처럼 평범하게 돌아왔다.

“알고 있는 거지,” 그가 천천히 말했다. “우리는 취했을 때 최악의 큰 결정을 내려왔다는 걸 말이야.”

“아무것도 결정된 건 없어,”아지라파엘이 논리적으로 답했다. “아마 마음을 바꿀 수도 있고.”

“아마,” 크롤리가 그의 선글라스를 보며 따라 했다. 그는 선글라스를 다시 썼다. “위치 말인데, 생각해 둔 곳 있어? 난 요크셔랑 웨일스 전부 기각이야.”

아지라파엘은 당황하며 황급히 말했다. “하지만 렝골렌은ㅡ”

“ _싫어_.”

“알겠어. 그럼 스코틀랜드는?”

“에든버러도 괜찮지. 인버네스도 장난치기 좋을 것 같아.”

“불쌍한 관광객들,” 아지라파엘은 신음했다. “크롤리, _진지해줘_.”

그는 조금도 뱀 같지 않게 멋쩍은 듯 웃었다.

“그 정도면 괜찮지. 콘월은?”

아지라파엘은 잠시 생각하더니 고개를 저었다.

“난 더블린이 끌리더라. 훌륭한 부지가 많이 비어있어.”

“너무 불안정해,” 크롤리가 말했다. “나라면 투자 안 해.”

“까다롭긴,” 아지라파엘이 투덜거렸다. “남은게 뭐가 있지?”

“해안가 전원주택은 실패할 리 없지, 안그래?”

“결국, 콘월이 좋은 선택지이군.”

크롤리가 마치 무언가를 떠올리려는 듯 테이블의 패턴을 따라갔다.

“네가 말을 꺼내서 하는 말인데, 너무 유행 타지 않을까.”

“하지만 그건 _네가_ 말한 거야.”

“됐어,” 크롤리가 손가락을 튕기며 말했다. “사우스 다운스. 잘 찾아보면 너무 유행 타지 않는 곳을 찾을 수 있을 거야. 그리고 맑은 날에는 프랑스도 볼 수 있어.”

“넌 유행 타는 걸 좋아하잖아,” 아지라파엘이 말했다.

크롤리가 코를 찡긋했다.

“ _유행_ , 그래, 하지만 유행에 타는 _사람들_ 과의 경험은 안 해봤잖아?”

아지라파엘은 손으로 얼굴을 가린 채 히죽 웃었다.

“난 척하는 거고,”크롤리가 단호히 말했다. “그건 다른 거야. 아무튼, 거기로 갈래.”

“그럼 그러자,” 아지라파엘은 히죽거리는 웃음을 미소로 바꾸려 노력하며 말했다.

* * *

“부엌이에요,” 부동산 업자가 미신을 믿는 듯 나무 바닥과 타일 사이의 가는 틈을 밟고 서서 말했다. “보시다시피 싱크대 너머의 창으로 정말 멋진 광경을 볼 수 있어요.”

“오, 완벽해요,” 아지라파엘은 황홀경에 빠졌다. “My dear, 너는 안 돌아볼 거야?”

크롤리는 코를 찡그리고 그의 옆으로 다가섰다.

“좀 작지 않아?” 그가 말했다. “창문 말이야.”

“침실에 딸린 메인 욕실이 아주 _눈부시죠_ ,” 부동산 업자는 마치 이 계약 성사의 열쇠를 막 손에 쥔 것처럼 말했다. “저를 따라 이쪽으로 오시면ㅡ”

“아니,” 크롤리가 말했다. “안 갈래. 밖을 둘러보자, _천사야_ ,” 그는 덧붙였다. 왜냐하면, 정말이지 너무도 오랜 시간 동안 그렇게 불렀고, 지금에 이르러선 분명히 _우스운_ 일이었다. 그저 함께 어울리고 사람들이 원하는 대로 생각하게 내버려두는 것이 최선이었다.

그리고 그에 대해 생각하지 않도록 하자.

그들은 둘러보기 좋지 않은 날을 택했다. 흐릿하게 그늘진 하늘을 크롤리는 좋아 _해야만_ 한다고 생각했지만 그렇지 않았다. 뒤쪽 테라스는 일종의 판자 길로 되어있었고 풀로 된 제방으로 향해 있었다. 구름 덥힌 하늘은 바다와 하늘의 경계를 희미하게 만들고 있었지만, 모래는 하얗고 바스락거렸다.

“크게 신경 쓰이지 않을 거야,” 아지라파엘이 거센 파도를 넘겨보며 말했다. “난 거의 잠자지 않으니까. 침실은 네가 하고 싶은 대로 해.”

크롤리가 주머니에 손을 깊게 찔러 넣은 뒤 그의 발을 바라보았다. “정말 여기서 살 거지, 그렇지.”

“당연하지,” 아지라파엘은 그렇게 답하고는 몸을 돌려, 이제야 그들을 따라잡은 부동산 업자를 향해 웃어 보였다. “이 집에 우리가 알아 둬야 할 구조적인 문제가 있나요?”

“1920년대에 지어졌으니 꽤 소음이 있어요,” 이 젊은 여성은 값싼 클립보드에 비싼 펜을 내려놓으며 그를 안심시켰다. “전주인들이 몇 번 개조했어요. 보일러 상태가 좀 안 좋지만 이사하기 전에 교체할 수 있고요.”

“제발,” 크롤리가 뾰족하게 말했다. “우리 중 하나는 뜨거운 물에 집착한다고.”

“또 시작이다,” 아지라파엘은 그의 어깨를 토닥였다. “다 해결될 거야.”

“그럼 계약하실 건가요?” 크롤리의 마음을 만족시키기엔 너무 지나치게 희망적인 부동산 업자가 물었다.

“물론이지.” 크롤리가 딱 잘라 말했다. “제시해봐요, 아무럼.”

젊은 여성의 얼굴이 창백해졌다.

“이 친구 말은,” 아지라파엘이 말했다, “오천 파운드를 지출하는 것도 그저 형식적인 것일 테니까, 그렇게 해서라도 계약을 맺는다면 우리는 충분히 기쁠 것 같아요.”

“집주인에게 물어보고 알려 줄게요,” 부동산 업자는 약간 시무룩해져서 말했다.

두 시간 뒤, 해변 앞에 위치한 카페에 앉아서 뜨거운 코코아를 마시며 계속되는 음울한 날씨가 만들어내는 광경을 즐기던 도중, 크롤리의 핸드폰이 울렸다. 전화 너머로 신나서 주절거리는 젊은 여성에게 그는 주로 _음ㅡ흠_ 으로 대답했다. 반대편에 앉은 아지라파엘이 흠잡을 곳 없는 손톱을 물어뜯는 모습을 음미하기 위한 것이 주된 이유였다. 마침내 크롤리가 전화를 끊고 한숨을 쉬었다.

“그래서?” 아지라파엘이 물었다.

“오늘 들러서 서류 작성하면 돼,” 크롤리가 말했다.

바보 같은 웃음도 만족스럽지 못한 아지라파엘은 실제로 _꺅_ 소리를 냈다.

“오, 크롤리,” 스스로를 추스른 뒤에서야 그가 말했다. “잘했어. 내 기대보다 넌 훨씬 좋은 협상가였구나.”

“넌 바로 반을 낼 수 있지? 재정에 문제없고?”

“당연히 없지,” 아지라파엘이 자랑스럽게 말했다. “그리고, 당연히 낼 수 있어.”

“뭐, 그럼, 가자,” 크롤리가 일어서며 답했다. 그는 테이블에 5파운드를 올려 두었다.

“서비스가 훌륭하다고 말할 만한 것은 아니었는데,” 아지라파엘은 나가는 길에 다소 크게 말했다.

“서비스 때문이 아니야,” 크롤리가 말했다. “관계를 돈독히 하는 거야.”

“오,” 아지라파엘이 말했다. “오, 맞아. 우리도 지역 주민이 될 테니까, 그렇군.”

“그런 거지,” 크롤리가 따라 말하며 불쾌함 속에 운전석으로 미끄러져 들어갔다. “그래.”

그를 거슬리게 했던 것은 이 일의 진행 속도가 아니었고, 심지어 쉬움의 정도도 아니었다.

그가 얼마나 이상하리만치 이 상황을 원했던 것이냐였다. 이 일을 얼마나 쉽게 동의했는지 말이다.

* * *

  


크롤리의 가구 설치는 조금의 과장도 없이, 악몽이었다.

“네가 가구에 집착하는 걸 알지만,” 복잡스런 가구의 적절한 각도를 찾아주기 위해 고생하는 이삿짐꾼들을 지켜보며 아지라파엘이 말했다, “미안하지만 포기해야 할 것 같아.”

“그럴 일 없어,” 크롤리는 팔짱을 끼고 문틀을 못마땅하게 노려보며 말했다. “저 소파랑 나랑 역사가 얼마인데. 구겨서 통과할거야.” 물론, 그렇게 됐다. 겨우 간신히.

다음으로 깔끔하게 레벨을 붙인 상자들 속에 크롤리의 책, 카세트, CD, LP와 DVD가 줄지어 들어왔다. 크롤리가 손수 들고 온 화분에 담긴 식물들은 이사 트럭의 예측불허함을 신뢰하는 대신 벤틀리의 뒷좌석에 실려 오는 것을 선호했다.

아지라파엘의 책들은 그 다음에 들어왔다. 그것이 그가 가져온 전부였다.

“선반이 더 필요하겠어,” 이삿짐꾼이 떠나자 크롤리는 인상을 찌푸리며 말했다.

“실내 온도 조절기도 필요해,” 아지라파엘이 투덜거렸다. “아마 복도 끝 손님용 침실에.”

“뭐? 거긴 내 사무실이야.”

“그럼 내 물건은 어디에 둬?”

“침실에,” 크롤리가 무심코 말했다. “날 깨우려는 게 아니라면.”

“차암 웃긴다,” 아지라파엘이 말했다. “일어나서 계속 잔소리할 거잖아.”

크롤리가 그를 노려보고는 가까운 상자를 열기 위해 몸을 숙였다. “왜 그렇게 생각하는데?”

“넌 선잠을 자잖아.”

“어떻게 알았어? 잠깐, 대답하지 마.”

아지라파엘은 한숨을 쉬며 피해 상황을 살피러 거실로 천천히 들어갔다. 크롤리의 소파는 너무 컸으나 아주 움직일 수 없지는 않았다. 이미 그의 식물 몇 개는 커피 테이블에 자리를 잡았고 남은 것들은 먼지 쌓인 창턱에 놓여있었다. 크롤리는 좋은 인테리어가도 아니고 논리적인 사람도 아니었다.

“Hey, 이것 좀 봐! 네가 2년 전 크리스마스 때 사준 에스프레소 머신이야.”

“부엌에 둬,” 아지라파엘이 말했다. “내가 나중에 설명서랑 씨름해볼게.”

크롤리는 한쪽 팔에 상자를 끼고 한가롭게 지나가며 만족스레 흥얼거렸다.

메인 욕실 말고도 침실이 가지는 부차적 특징은 사실, 붙박이장의 존재이다. 널찍한 옷장은 벽의 반을 차지하고 있고 그가 사무실로 개조하려는 손님용 침실에는 더 많았다. 실내 온도 조절기는 나중에 걱정하기로 했다.

여타 다른 전원주택과 다르게 침실에 카페트가 깔려 있었다. 깨끗하고 부드러워 보였고 최근에 교체된 것이었다. 아지라파엘은 아무도 보지 않는 것을 확인한 뒤, 더 이상 헐벗고 있지 않은 메트리스에 앉아(크롤리의 침구를 상자에서 꺼내 알맞게 맞추는 기적은 식은 죽 먹기였다.), 신발과 양말을 벗었다. 그는 다시 일어나 발가락은 꼼지락거렸다.

바로 그때, 부드러운 발바닥과 부드러운 털을 가진 무엇인가가 작고 그의 오른발을 스치고 지나갔다.

아지라파엘이 비명을 질렀다. “ _크롤리_! 저기ㅡ”

크롤리가 기겁을 하고 문가에 나타났다. “옷장에 시체라도 있어? 화장실에 충전 잭이 없어? 뭐야?”

“…쥐야.” 아지라파엘이 얼굴을 빨갛게 달구며 간신히 말했다.

크롤리는 안심했다. “오,” 그가 말했다. “뭐, 괜찮아. 쥐들은 남을 잘 해치지 않아.”

“장 볼 리스트에 쥐덫을 추가해야겠어,” 아지라파엘이 단호하게 말했다.

“존나 그러지 않을 걸,” 크롤리가 말했다.

아지라파엘이 그를 향해 눈을 깜박였다. “뭐라고?”

“불쌍한 비둘기를 죽인 걸로 충분하지 않아? 피바다에 쥐를 더하게 내버려두지 않을 거야.”

“알겠어,” 아지라파엘은 한숨을 쉬며 그가 가는 길에 쥐가 다시는 나타나지 않기를 빌었다. 그는 그 생물을 좋아하지 않았다; 그들은 양피지를 갉아먹는 습성이 있기 때문이다.

“맹세해,” 크롤리가 그의 손을 붙잡고 말했다.

“알겠다니 _까_ ,” 아지라파엘은 반복해 말하고는 짜증이나 손을 흔들었다.

“자,” 크롤리가 말했다. “와서 저 지긋지긋한 기계로 도와줘, 그래 줄 거지?”

* * *

  


간신히 정착하는 데 일주일이 걸린 뒤, 호기심 많은 첫 이웃이 등장했다.

“누구세요?” 크롤리는 상냥하고 주름진 얼굴의 여성이 간신히 보일 정도의 틈을 열고 물었다. 희게 샌 갈색 머리와 헤이즐 색 눈 옆에 주름이 있는 여성이었다.

“방해해서 미안해요,” 그녀는 말했다. 그녀의 악센트는 아지라파엘보다 세 배는 우아했다. 그게 가능한 일이라면. “프레웻 여사의 사촌이 드디어 구매자를 찾았다고 해롤드한테서 들었어요. 어떻게 지내는지 보러 들러야겠다고 생각했죠, 이름이ㅡ”

“크롤리에요,” 크롤리는 남은 문을 열며 말했다.

위험을 느끼기도 어려운 것이, 집에서 구운 베이크웰 타르트처럼 보이는 것을 들고 있는 여성이 서있었기 때문이다.

“크롤리씨. 만나서 정말 _반가워요_. 들어가도 될까요?”

“어,” 크롤리가 뒤로 물러서며 말했다. “네, 그쪽은요?”

“오, 정말 미안해요,” 그녀가 악수를 청하며 말했다. “필리파 모리슨. 피파라고 불러줘요. 내 친구들은 그렇게 부르거든.”

“피파,” 크롤리가 되뇌자 타르트가 그의 품으로 밀려 들어왔다. “ _고마워요_.” 그는 입천장으로 말을 강하게 잘랐고 더 이상 말하지 않도록 혀끝을 움직이지 못하게 했다.

피파는 부드럽게 그를 지나쳐 식당으로 들어가 주위를 둘러보며 자애롭게 웃었다. “그 사촌분이 수리를 정말로 잘하셨구나. 정말 최악이었는데ㅡ진한테 뭐라고 하는 게 아니라, 부디 편안히 잠들었길. 고양이들이 사방으로 뛰어다니고 어항이 온 곳에 있었단다.”

“고양이요?” 크롤리가 되물었다. 그 쥐를 떠올릴 수밖에 없었다. _멋진데_ _._ _진정한_ _생존자야_ _._

“그녀가 키웠었지,” 피파가 안심시켰다. “우리 프레웻 여사는 굉장히 깔끔했어. 세상에, _너_ 는 최신 기술을 쓰는구나,” 그녀가 에스프레소 머신에 감탄하며 말했다. “새것 같아 보여.”

“동거인 거에요,” 크롤리가 말할 수 있는 전부였다.

“사용하기 두려운가보지,” 피파가 다 안다는 듯이 말했다. “금방 알게 될 거야.”

“전 이미 알고 있죠,” 아지라파엘이 복도 뒤쪽에서 목소리를 높여 말했다. 그는 하루 종일 침실에 매여 책을 풀고 정리하고 있었다. “오늘 아침에는 훌륭한 카푸치노를 만들어냈죠. 그걸 놓치다니, my dear. 너랑 너의 미용 숙면.”

피파는 나쁘지 않은 기색으로 크롤리를 향해 눈썹을 들어 올리며 입술을 오므렸다. “손님이 있는 줄은 몰랐는데,” 그녀가 말했다.

“손님 아니에요,” 크롤리가 단호히 말했다. “여기 살아요.”

“미안한 일을 했구나,” 그녀가 윙크하며 말했다. “소개 좀 해주겠어?”

“물론이죠,” 아지라파엘은 크롤리가 달가워하지 않게 너무 지나친 빠르기로 부엌에 나타나서 말했다. “피파, 만나서 반가워요. 타르트가 그걸 증명하고 있군요. 집에서 따로 할 일은 없어요. 카푸치노 한잔 _할래요_? 코코아도 좋고요. 차가 맞을까요?

크롤리는 석 잔의 머그컵을 꺼내기 위해 몸을 바삐 움직였다. 어떤 대화가 눈앞에 있던 참여하고 싶지 않았다. 싫은 것이 아니라 스스로를 믿을 수 없었기 때문이다.

“주위 풍경을 바꿀 때가 됐다고 생각했어요,” 아지라파엘이 피파를 향해 말했다. 그는 어느새 타르트를 썰기 바쁜 시끄러운 방문자 맞은 편에 앉아 있었다. “크롤리, 접시도 몇 개 가져와 줘, 적당한 애들이 있을 거야. 어디까지 말했죠? 오. 풍경. 변화를 줄 시기가 왔다고 느꼈어요.”

피파는 열정적으로 고개를 끄덕였다. “무슨 뜻인지 _정확히_ 알아. 12년 전에 헤롤드와 나도 그래서 내려왔지. 결국 은퇴했거든.” 크롤리는 탁자를 두드리며 주전자의 물이 빨리 끓길 강요했다.

“조금 있으면,” 아지라파엘은 낮은 목소리로 말했다. “박자가 _끔찍하게_ 더뎌 질 거에요.”

“가여운 것,” 크롤리가 앞에 컵을 놓아주자 피파는 고개를 끄덕여 감사를 표하며 말했다. “뭐, 아닐지도 모르지,” 그에게 말했다. “아직 젊으니까. 도시에서의 장래 유망한 좋은 직업을 포기하다니, 용감하구나. 하지만 그게 사랑 아니겠어?”

크롤리는 아지라파엘의 무릎에 컵을 떨어뜨리려 했으나 그러지 않았다. 그러나 천사의 앞에 털썩 앉아서 테이블에 살짝 흘리는 것으로 대신했다. 아지라파엘은 이를 악물었다.

“맞아요,” 크롤리는 상대방을 무장 해제시키는 미소를 달고 그녀 옆으로 의자를 미끄러뜨리며 말했다. “하지만 포기하지 않았어요. 속지 마세요. 집에서 일하거든요.”

“아이고 운이 좋구나!” 피파가 말했다. 그녀가 자신의 볼을 꼬집지 않았다는 사실에 크롤리는 거의 충격을 받을 지경이었다.

그 뒤로 한 시간이 흘렀다. 아지라파엘과 피파는 사계절부터 침실의 쥐까지 모든 것에 대해 수다를 떨 동안 크롤리는 타르트 한 조각과 차를 홀짝일 뿐이었다. “고양이들이 한 마리를 놓쳤나 보구나,” 피파가 키득거리며 말했다.

“다행이죠,” 크롤리가 머그컵 속으로 중얼거렸다.

“동물 애호가 같은 거에요,” 아지라파엘이 길고 긴 한숨을 내쉬며 말했다.

“주로 고집이 센 사람들이지,” 피파가 가볍게 말했다. “잘 택한 거야!”

아지라파엘이 활짝 웃자 크롤리는 뭐라도 부수고 싶었다.

“이만 가봐야겠구나,” 피파가 서둘러 차를 전부 마시며 마셨다. “헤롤드 식사를 차려줘야 하거든. 둘 다 만나서 반가웠단다. 종종 마주치길 바랄게.”

“이런 크기의 마을이면 그럴 수밖에 없죠,” 크롤리가 무표정하게 말했다.

피파는 마치 방금 깨달았다는 듯 잠시 멈춰서 그를 향해 고개를 기울였다. “광과민성”, 그녀가 말했다. “내 조카도 그랬지. 요즘엔 평범한 안경으로 그림자를 만들 수 있더라고. 더 편하고 사람들이 네 눈을 볼 수 있게 될 거야.”

“참고할게요,” 크롤리가 말했다. 그 찰나 머그컵 손잡이에 금이 가고 있는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 흰색 손잡이라 그녀가 눈치채지 못한 걸까, 그는 모를 일이었다.

아지라파엘이 문가에서 여전히 떠들고 있는 피파를 마중하는 동안, 크롤리는 테이블에 남아 마지막 남은 타르트 부스러기를 접시에 옮겨 담았다. 왜 사람들은 자기 일에만 신경 쓰지 못하는 걸까? 게다가, 왜 그가 스스로 하도록 내버려두지 않는 걸까?

드디어 아지라파엘이 돌아와 하품했다. “어쩜 사랑스러운 분이야.”

“수다스러운 걸 좋아한다면야,” 크롤리가 쏘아붙였다.

“넌 가끔 보면 정말로 끔찍한 것 같아,” 아지라파엘은 좋았던 근 십 이십 년 간 보이지 않은 눈빛으로 그를 보았다. 불행히도 진심이었다. “예의 없긴.”

“적어도 난 낯선 사람 집 문을 두드리고 돌아다니지는 않는 정신머리는 있어,” 크롤리는 속이 끓어올랐다.

“관계를 돈독히 한다는 건 어디 가고?” 아지라파엘이 피곤한 듯이 물었다.

얼굴을 잔뜩 찌푸린 크롤리는 일어나, 망가진 머그컵을 들고 방을 나갔다. “내가 틀렸나 보지,” 그는 답했다. 하지만 돌아보지는 않았다.

* * *

아지라파엘은 그들에게 문제가 있다는 것을 알 정도의 분별력은 있었다. 하지만 그것이 무엇인지, 정확히는, 말할 수가 없었다. 그가 말할 수 있는 것은 이전 서점의 곰팡이 핀 판벽에 대한 것이 정말 시간이나 취향의 문제였느냐는 것이 고작이었다.

요점으로 돌아가서; 문제가 무엇이든 크롤리를 비참하게 만들고 있었다. 아지라파엘은 2주가 넘도록 생각해낼 수 있는 모든 기분전환을 계획해냈다. 지역 농산물 시장(매달 두 번째 토요일)을 방문하거나, 주변의 가게들을 돌아본다든가, 매번 새로운 레스토랑에서 저녁 식사를 하거나 말이다. 이제는 그 레스토랑도 바닥났다.

그래서 결국 해변 앞 카페에서 코코아를 홀짝이며 비를 바라보게 된 둘이었다.

“겨울은 이사하기 좋지 않아,” 크롤리가 어둡게 말했다.

“곧 있으면 크리스마스야,” 아지라파엘이 큰소리로 깨달았다. “아직 네 선물을 준비하지 못했어.”

“또 다른 에스프레소 머신만 아니면 괜찮아.”

“갖고 싶은 거 생각해봤어? 서프라이즈는 관두자. 난 생각해봐야겠다.”

크롤리는 어깨를 으쓱였다. “봄이 오면 정원에 누울 수 있을 거야.”

“씨앗을 사주지는 않을 거야,” 아지라파엘이 말했다. “너무 어릴 때부터 트라우마를 심어 주잖아.”

“잘 자라라고 그러는 거야,” 크롤리가 말했다. “예의 바른 새싹이 되라고.”

“너는 스웨터가 부족해. 습한 바닷바람 때문에 추위를 타잖아.”

“난 스웨터 _안_ 입어.”

“입기 시작해야 할걸.”

카운터를 보는 소녀 맨디는 어슬렁거리다 그들의 테이블 곁에 서서 아지라파엘의 빈 컵을 든 채 얼어붙었다. 그녀는 고개를 숙이고 입술을 깨물었다. “제가 방해됐나요?”

“아니란다, 소녀야.” 아지라파엘이 말했다. “한 잔 더 주렴, 고마워.”

맨디는 크롤리를 쳐다보았다. 이제는 그녀의 크고 파란 눈이 그의 선글라스가 만들어내는 반사에 익숙해졌다.

아지라파엘은 그녀가 그를 동정하는 것을 눈치챌 수밖에 없었다. 속상했다.

“난 다 마셨어,” 크롤리가 코트 주머니 속을 낚으며 말했다. 그는 그녀에게 2파운드로 들리는 것을 건넸다.

“감사합니다, 선생님,” 그녀는 항상 그렇듯 답했다. 하지만 _선생님_ 의 발음 속에는 아지라파엘이 생각하는 적절함보다 많은 감정이 실려있었다.

“그녀가 널 좋아해,” 그녀가 사라지자 아지라파엘이 말했다. “필요 이상으로.”

크롤리는 선글라스를 조금 내려서 아지라파엘을 직접 눈으로 응시했다. “필요이던 필요하지 않던 걔가 알아서 할 일이야,” 그가 말했다. “내버려둬.”

크롤리가 선글라스를 코 위로 돌려 놓자 아지라파엘의 속이 뒤틀렸다.

“내가 하려던 말은, 그녀가 희망을 품어선 안된다는 뜻이었어.” 아지라파엘이 말했다.

크롤리는 거의 웃지 않고 코웃음을 쳤다. “왜 그래야 하는데?”

“잘 될 리가 없으니까,” 아지라파엘이 말했다. “우리랑 인간은.”

“직접 경험해 본 것도 아니잖아,” 크롤리가 대꾸했다.

“너도잖아,” 아지라파엘이 빈정대고 싶은 충동을 억누르며 답했다.

“글쎄,” 크롤리가 말했다. “한 번 시도해볼 가치가 있을지도 모르지.”

“뭐?”

“시도해보는 거야. 풍경을 바꾸는 걸 시작했으니 이참에. 알아들었잖아.”

“크롤리, 쟨 열여섯이야. 그리고 넌―그러니까, 너는―”

크롤리는 도로 의자에 앉아 뻣뻣하게 굳어졌다. “나 뭐?”

아지라파엘은 말을 삼켰다. 크롤리의 불만은 갑자기 일리가 있었다. “관심이 없잖아.”

크롤리의 아랫입술 위로 뾰족한 송곳니 하나가 가볍게 등장했다. “맞아,” 상당히 솔직히 말했다. “없어. 정말 없어. 그냥 네 반응이 궁금했을 뿐이야.”

“호감형도 아니고,” 아지라파엘은 말했다. 그의 속이 편해졌다. “네 타입도 아니고 말이야.”

크롤리는 거의 웃고 싶어 하는 듯 보였으나 웃으면 다칠 것 같았다. “네가 생각하는 내 타입의 조건은 뭔데?”

“안정감,” 아지라파엘이 말했다. 시작을 했으면 끝을 맺어야 한다. “너는 안정감을 원해. 계산도 제대로 못하는 열여섯 살 종업원은 턱도 없지. 기분파에 예측불허야.”

“그래도 착하잖아,” 크롤리가 말했다.

그 말을 들은 아지라파엘은 멈췄다. 하지만 정말 그렇긴 했다. 크롤리는 잔인함을 두고 볼 수 없었다.

“미안해,” 아지라파엘이 웅얼거렸다. “깎아내리고 있었구나.”

“아직 내 질문에 답하지 않았어,” 크롤리는 슬프게 웃으며 상기시켰다.

두 사람이 이미 알고 있는 사실을 입 밖으로 꺼내기 위한 용기를 모으기는 _믿기_ _힘들_ _정도로_ 힘들었다.

“끔찍한 생각이야,” 아지라파엘이 말했다. “널 다치게 할 거야. 난 항상 그러니까.”

“하지만 안전하다고 생각해,” 크롤리가 지적했다. “널 따라 여기까지 올만큼 안전하다고 느꼈는걸.”

“여기로 _함께_ 올 만큼 안전하다고 느낀 거야,” 아지라파엘이 바로잡았다. “둘은 다른 거야.”

크롤리의 입술이 뒤틀리고 이번엔 그의 웃음이 슬픔보다는 희망적이었다. “장난이라고 하자,” 크롤리가 말했다. “다들 우리가 결혼한 줄 알잖아.”

“맞아,” 아지라파엘이 말했다. “그렇게 생각하게 만들었어. 그편이 쉬우니까.”

“바로 그거야,” 크롤리가 말했다. “이제 우리가 해야 할 건…” 그는 말을 끌다, 낡은 테이블 위 자신의 손을 바라보며 멈추었다.

“시도해보는 거지,” 아지라파엘은 그 손을 잡기 위해 뻗으며 말했다.

* * *

크롤리가 이유로 든 인간의 관계는 보통 작은 것부터 시작되었다. 손을 잡거나 짧은 키스. 그런 것들 말이다. 한 명 혹은 그 이상의 사람들이 섹스 중독 같은 일에 얽히지 않는다는 전제인데, 이런 경우라면 모든 과정은 사라지고 뒹굴기로 곧장 이어질 터였다. 그는 자신과 아지라파엘 둘 중 누가 섹스중독에 걸리기 쉬운지 심각하게 의심했다.

비록 아지라파엘이 계산을 하고 크라울리가 나가는 길에 문을 잡아주는 등 그가 좀처럼 하지 않는 몇 가지 하찮은 일을 하기 위해 발 벗고 나섰지만, 그들은 오후의 남은 시간 동안 그것을 다시 논의하지 않았다. 아지라파엘은 집에 도착한 뒤 두 사람의 코트를 걸고 주전자를 앉혔다. 그는 심지어 텔레비전을 보자고 제안했다. 둘은 평소보다 조금 더 가까이 앉았다. 이것은 크롤리가 결정한 그럭저럭 괜찮은 출발점이었다. 그리고 신기하게도 편안했다.

사실 그들은 이런 식으로 영원을 보낼 수도 있었다. 심지어 꽤 행복할 터였다. 12월 두 번째 토요일에 열릴 예정이었던 지역 농산물 시장은 연말 쇼핑을 위해 마을 회관에서 공예품 시장이 대신 열렸고, 그곳에서 일어난 일만 아니었다면 말이다. 크롤리가 이상한 중고품 가게의 잡동사니들로 가득 찬 노점 매대에서 엔틱 시곗줄을 살펴보고 있는 동안, 그는 아지라파엘과 피파가 낯선 사람과 대화하는 것을 우연히 들었다. 그는 전에 그 신사를 본 적이 있었다. 당시 그 신사는 쓸데없이 작은 개를 산책시키고 있었다.

“…런던에서 서점을 운영했었어요,” 피파가 말했다. “소장품이 엄청나요.”

“멋지군요,” 신사가 말했다. 고급스러웠다. 심지어 피파보다 고급스러웠다. _충격적이군_ _._

“그렇지는 않아요,” 아지라파엘은 지나치게 겸손 떨며 말해서 어쩐지 너무 방어적이었다. “먼지 가득하고 다루기도 힘든 전례용 책들이라 시간 낼 가치도 없어요.” 신사는 깊고 따뜻한 저음으로 웃었고 크롤리의 피부가 간지러웠다.

“보잘것없는 수집가라는 인상이 들지는 않는다오, 펠 씨.”

“속지 말아요,” 피파가 말했다. “제목을 검색해봤어요. 가치 있는 것들이야.”

크롤리는 아지라파엘의 움찔거림이 바로 옆에 있는 것처럼 예민하게 느껴졌다. 그는 똑바로 서서 주머니에 손을 넣고 고개를 기울였다. “사적으로 보고 싶군요,” 신사가 말했다. “과감하게 말씀드리자면, 관심 있으실 만한 책들이 몇 권 있어요. 거래도 가능해요. 아니면ㅡ”

“천사야, 이것 _좀_ 봐,” 크롤리가 아지라파엘과 피파 사이를 교묘히 가르며 말했다. 아지라파엘의 팔꿈치 안쪽으로 양팔을 미끄러뜨려 그의 품으로 최대한 가깝게 과감히 끌어당겼다. “시곗줄들 중에 네 시계와 꼭 맞는 게 있어. 15k 로즈 골드야,” 그는 그렇게 말하며 아지라파엘의 귓불에 속삭임의 숨결을 불어넣었다. “ _맛있겠지_.”

아지라파엘이 실제로 떨리지 않았다면 순전히 거짓말이었을 것이다. “나, 어,” 그는 기껍게 말하며 크롤리의 손목을 부드럽게 잡았다. “보러 가자.”

“짠,” 크롤리가 신사를 향해 우쭐거리는 미소를 보내며 말했다. _그리고_ _당신_ _개도_ _,_ 그는 생각했다.

피파는 그녀의 클러치로 그의 등을 가볍게 쳤다. "자네는 수줍어하는 단계를 넘어가면 짓궂은 사람이 되는구먼?"

“무슨 소린지 모르겠는데요,” 크롤리는 그렇게 답하고는 귀금속 상자 너머로 아지라파엘을 끌고 갔다. 아지라파엘의 팔을 타고 흐르는 기분 좋은 떨림은 이상하게 황홀하였고 크롤리의 손을 놓아주지 않는 모습에는 갑자기 매우 맹렬한 소유욕이 있었다.

“지루해,” 그가 아지라파엘의 어깨에 뺨을 누이며 말했다. “집에 가자.”

아지라파엘은 5분 동안 숨을 제대로 쉴 수 없었다. “아, 그래,” 그가 말했다. “그러자. 피파, 헤롤드에게 안부 전해줘요.”

“짓궂어!” 피파는 그들 뒤로 말했다. 그녀는 히죽 웃었다.

“그녀 때문에 못 살겠어,” 어둑어둑한 초저녁에 밖으로 나오자 크롤리는 추위에 거의 기뻐하며 중얼거렸다.

아지라파엘이 놀라움과 감탄을 섞어 웃었다. “그러지 않길 바라, my dear,” 그렇게 말하고는 크롤리에게 키스했다.

만약 크롤리가 제대된 생각을 하고 있었다면 그의 첫 감상은 생각보다 진도가 꽤 빠르다고 했을 것이다. 반면 아지라파엘의 입은 반쯤 열린 자신을 거의 힘들이지 않고 달래었다. 그리고 그는 천사가 맛본 모든 것을 맛볼 수 길 원했다. 샤토 디켐 1784년 산. 바그다드에서 보낸 날들. 그들이 일본으로 여행 갔을 때 심각한 문제가 있는 채 나온 _복어_. 피파의 훌륭한 베이크웰 타르트. 에덴의 석류.

“크롤리,” 아지라파엘은 입술에 대고 속삭였다.

“흐음, 왜?” 크롤리는 고개를 숙이고 천사의 목덜미에 코를 박아 그의 맥박이 뛰는 곳을 찾았다. _여기다_. 그는 그저 아지라파엘의 반응을 보기 위해 그곳에 가볍게 키스했다.

“집에 가는 길이었잖아,” 아지라파엘은 살짝 곤란해 하며 말했다.

크롤리는 웃으며 따뜻한 담배와 목화 천의 향을 들이마셨다. “놀랐었어,” 그가 말했다. “그 독이 널 파랗게 만들었는데. 알았었어?”

아지라파엘이 떨리는 숨을 내뱉었다. “독?”

“3년 전 도쿄. 신경 쓰지 마. 지나고 나서 돌아보니 재밌었어.”

“저녁으로 스시를 먹고 싶으면, 그렇다고 말하면 돼.”

“저녁 먹고 싶지 않아,” 크롤리가 아지라파엘을 한 손으로 단호히 이끌며 말했다. “집에 가고 싶어.”

벤틀리는 그들이 두고 간 바로 그 자리에 있었다. 불법 주정차로 타이어가 잠겨진 채였다.

“드디어,” 아지라파엘이 조수석에 미끄러져 들어가며 한숨을 쉬었다.

크롤리는 점화장치에 키를 더듬거려 꽂고 속도를 내 돌아갔다.

* * *

  
  
집으로 가는 길에는 아무도 입을 열지 않았다. 서로가 서로를 따라 들어갔다. 크롤리가 리모컨의 행방을 물을 뒤 정말 끔찍한 텔레비전을 보는 동안 아지라파엘은 토요일 신문을 읽은 뒤, 이제는 그의 일이 되어 식물에게 물을 주는 일을 하는, 마치 일상적인 저녁 같았다.

아지라파엘은 일상에 집중했다. 신중하기 위해서. _안전_ 을 위해서.

고집스레 꽃을 피우지 않는 난초의 뿌리를 향해 물을 주고 있던 아지라파엘의 손목을 감싸는 크롤리었다. 아지라파엘은 물을 주는 것을 멈추고 의문을 담아 그를 향해 돌아섰다. 그리고 그의 숨결이 오늘로 두 번째로 달아나는 순간이었다.

선글라스도 반사된 빛도 없었다. 그저 크롤리의 노란 시선이 주저와 희망을 담고 있었을 뿐이었다.

“저녁을 굶기고 재울 수야 없는 노릇이잖아,” 아지라파엘은 설명했다.

“얘들은 안자,” 크롤로리가 식물 하나하나에게 의심의 눈길을 주며 말했다.

아지파엘은 분무기를 내려두고 크롤리의 얼굴을 두 손으로 가만히 잡았다. “널 다치게 한다면 난 할 수 없어,” 그가 말했다. “ _안_ _할_ _거야_.”

크롤리의 숨이 반은 쉭거리며 반은 웃음기가 실려 나왔다. “네가 벽을 세운다면 그게 더 아플 것 같은데.”

“눈치채지 못하게 훔치려고 접근한 거라고 하면 어쩔래?”

아지라파엘의 엄지가 크롤리의 입술 끝을 지분거리자 입술이 비틀렸다. “책의 가치를 모르고 있을 때의 이야기지. 바보는 당해도 싸.”

“우리도 그래,” 아지라파엘은 그렇게 속삭이고 크롤리에게 두 번째로 키스하기 위해 몸을 기울였다.

그들은 침대로 향했다. 크롤리가 소파와의 역사를 더럽혀질 것이라고 주장했기 때문이다. 아지라파엘은 이해할 수 있었다. 쿠션 아래의 팝콘이나 느긋한 오후의 낮잠 따위는 섹스와 한참 거리가 먼 일이었다. 그때 아름답고 높은 광대뼈에 홍조를 드린 크롤리가 그의 눈을 사로잡았다. _젠장할_ , 아지라파엘은 맨디가 어째서 그녀가 본 것을 원했는지 이해하게 되었다.

_뭐_ , 그녀는 가질 수 없을 것이다.

“스웨터,” 크롤리가 천을 움켜쥐며 말했다. “없애버려. 당장. 방해돼.”

크롤리의 방해(도와주는 것이 아니었다. 그는 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다.) 때문에 옷을 고전하며 벗은 뒤, 그의 비싼 셔츠의 버튼으로 관심을 돌렸다. “이거 기억나,” 아지라파엘은 천을 천천히 가르며 크롤리의 창백한 가슴을 따라 손톱을 세워 알 수 없는 선을 남겼다. 그의 엄지가 유두 위를 생각에 잠긴 채 머물렀다. “전부터. 처음부터, 아주 처음부터 너는... _변했어_. 그렇게 오래됐나?”

가슴 깊은 곳에서 짧고, 거의 고통스러울 정도로 더딘 크롤리의 숨이 그에게 전해져 왔다. 셔츠에서 벗어난 그는 신중하게 탐험하고 있는 아지라파엘의 손을 풀었다. 크롤리의 불안한 상태로 셔츠를 풀도록 내버려둘 수 없었던 아지라파엘은 스스로 셔츠를 벗을 기회를 잡았다. 상태는 더 나빠질 수도 있었고 다른 맘을 먹게 될 수도 있었다. 그는 크롤리가 비참한 좌절의 표정으로 셔츠를 바닥에 떨어뜨리는 것을 지켜보다, 삐뚤어질 기회를 주지 않기 위해 바짝 끌어당겼다.

크롤리는 가볍게 떨며 아지라파엘의 목에 두 팔을 단단히 포개며 녹아들었다. 그의 숨결이 아지라파엘의 턱에서 빠르고 얕게 헐떡이자 아지라파엘은 무게 중심을 바꾸었고 크롤리는 낮고 무력한 신음소리를 내며 그의 무릎 사이에 자리를 잡았다. 아, 저런. _저런_.

“고마워,” 아지라파엘이 그의 귓가에 부드럽게 속삭이며 그 사이로 손을 움직였다.

적어도 크롤리의 바지는 짜증이 날 만큼 복잡하지는 않았다. 크롤리의 흥분은 바지에서 벗어나 아지라파엘의 손바닥 안에서 습하고 딱딱해졌다.

아지라파엘은 부드럽게 쓰다듬으며 키스하여 크롤리의 신음이 그의 입으로 바로 전해져 왔다. 그는 계속 쓰다듬으며 흥분했다. 그리고 (그는 이 발견에 놀랐다) 넋이 나갔다.

“뭐… _뭐가_?” 크롤리가 헐떡이며 아지라파엘의 손을 밀어냈다.

아지라파엘은 키스하며 자유로운 팔을 크롤리의 허리에 두른 뒤 그의 추삽질이 팽팽하고 불규칙해질 때마다 달랬다. 얼마 안 남았어, 곧 있으면, 그리고, _아_ , 그들은 여전히 반쯤 옷을 입고 있었고 이렇게 안고 있는 것만으로도 좋았다. 그저 이렇게 갖는 것으로. 예상외로 그 사실을 말하자 아지라파엘의 가슴이 죄어왔다. 크롤리는 그에게 매달려 꽤 오랜 시간 동안 전혀 조용하지 않게 부르르 떨며 갔다.

아지라파엘이 눈을 꽉 감으며 큰 웃음을 삼키고 그를 더 단단히 안아 진정시켰다. _안전해_.

* * *

잠에서 깨면서 크롤리는 두 가지 것을 확신했다. 하나는 그가 벌거벗고 있다는 것과 둘째는 어제저녁 일을 상상도 못 했다는 것이다. 따뜻하고 움직임 없는 아지라파엘에게 감겨있는 사실은 충분한 증거였다. 모든 것을 뒤로하고 천사는 잠들어있었다. 그 _또한_ 알몸이었다. 그는 아지라파엘의 귀에 코를 문지르며 한쪽 무릎을 눌러 아지라파엘의 허벅지를 갈랐다.

“일어나, 나 카푸치노 마시고 싶어.”

“으음,” 아지라파엘은 웅얼거리고 하품했다. “싫어.”

크롤리는 참을성 없이 꿈틀거렸고 결국 격렬한 키스를 받았다. “알겠어,” 그는 한숨 쉬며 아지라파엘의 다리가 그의 엉덩이를 두르자 겨우 진정되었다. 섹스가 얼마나 효과적으로 모든 이성적 사고를 막을 수 있는지, 환상적이지 않은가. 그것은 인간에 대해 많은 것을 설명해주고 또한 크롤리가 인간을 _좋아하는_ 이유였다. 그들은 현재를 살았다.

“나는 니가,” 아지라파엘은 크롤리의 헝클어진 머리에 두 손을 가두고 숨을 헐떡였다, “마시고 싶어하는 줄ㅡ”

“맞아,” 크롤리는 키스하기위해 힘껏 뒤로 끌어당기며 어젯밤의 일을 상기했다. 아지라파엘의 손이 크롤리의 머리카락에 힘을 주고 쥐었던 부분(그리고 나머지 부분도, 오 _신이시여_ )이었다. 크롤리가 이번에는 맛보지 못한다는 것은 안타까운 일이었다. 그는 강하게 끌어내리며 생각했다. “먼저 _너를_ 원해.”

아지라파엘은 신음하며 아래에 깔렸고 그들의 배는 따뜻하고 번들거리게 되었다. 크롤리는 어젯밤 신음으로 집을 무너뜨릴 뻔했다는 것을 흐릿하게 알아차리며 배개에 대고 소리를 죽였다. 가장 가까운 이웃이 1.6km 밖에 산다는 것은 잘된 일이었다. 운이 좋았으면 피파는 어떻게든 들을 수 있었을 테지만 말이다. 만약 못 들었다고 해도 _알았을_ 것이다.

천사는 크롤리의 종아리에 대고 자신의 발가락을 꼬았다 풀었다 했다. “무슨 생각해?”

“카푸치노,” 크롤리는 거짓말을 했다.

느긋한 샤워와 정신없는 쥐 사냥 뒤로(그들은 변기 뒤에 숨어있는 쥐를 발견하였고 크롤리는 문밖으로 나갈 충분한 시간을 주었다.) 크롤리는 커피를 마셨다. 커피는 괜찮다고 할 수 있었다. 만약 지나치게 많은 거품과 아지라파엘의 울퉁불퉁한 시나몬 하트 때문에 쓴맛이 나는 종류의 커피를 좋아하는 경우라면 그럴 것이다.

점심에 그들은 집에 남은 음식이 없다는 것을 깨달았다. 아지라파엘은 소파에서의 진하고 긴 키스로 크롤리가 가장 가까운 테스코 익스프레스*에 가도록 구슬렸다. _차근차근_ _시작하는_ _거지_ , 크롤리는 생각했다. 그들이 가죽에 화려한 주름을 좀 남겼지만, 쿠션은 기분 상하지 않은 듯했다.

그때 피파는 농산물 코너에서 그를 발견하였다.  
  
“안녕하세요,” 크롤리가 말했다. 그는 겁먹은 채로 당근 봉지를 붙잡았다.

“ _푹_ 쉰 것 같구나,” 그녀가 웃으며 말했다.

크롤리는 전날 뻔뻔하게 핸드백을 휘두르던 무시무시한 여자가 같은 사람인지 궁금할 지경이었다. “아마도요,” 그가 말했다. “하지만 당장은 배가 고파요.”

“걱정할 것 없단다,” 피파가 크롤리의 손에서 당근 봉지를 가져가며 답했다. “로스트비프를 만들 참이었거든. 너희도 오지 않으련?” 크롤리의 가슴께에 안도와 같은 무언가가 꽃피웠다. 그리고 처음으로, 그는 그녀에게 웃음을 바로 돌려줄 수 있었다.

물론 아지라파엘은 예상치 못한 계획변경에 짜증이 났다. 하지만ㅡ

“당연히 가야지,” 그는 밝게 말했다. “에스프레소 머신을 가져가야겠어.”

* * *

  


_크리스마스이브_ _아침치고는_ , 아지라파엘은 생각했다, _끔찍하게_ _조용하군_

평소 좋아하는 부엌 창가에서 그는 앞길, 좁은 길 그리고 그 너머의 잡초로 이루어진 길을 보았다. 희미하게 빛나는 서리가 창백한 새벽빛에 다이아몬드 가루처럼 반짝이는 모래부터 모든 것을 뒤덮었다. 잠자는 것은 즐거운 일이었지만 아지라파엘은 가끔씩 깨서 크롤리가 그에게 파고듦에도 불구하고 다시 잠들지 못했다. 사실 그는 런던의 부산스러움이 그리웠다. 작은 마을에서 머무는 두 달간, 거의 석 달이 되어가는 동안, 그가 가장 그리워했던 것은 꼬마전구와 연말의 북적임이었다. 그가 일어나서 뒤쪽 창을 통해 잠깐 스치듯 본 것은 수평선에 걸린 하얀 돛 아니면 돛과 지독히 _비슷하게_ 생긴 것이었다. 그는 그가 본 것을 곰곰이 생각해보았다: 익숙한 모습, 파도를 따라 터벅터벅 걷는 모습, 터무니없이 작은 개를 산책시키고 있는 모습.

아지라파엘은 식기 건조대에서 머그컵을 뽑아들고 기적으로 차를 채웠다. 주전자를 사용할 정신은 없었다, 적어도 지금은; 그는 크롤리를 깨웠다. 그리고 크롤리가 나중에 올 손님ㅡ피파, 헤롤드 그리고 그들의 다 큰 외동 자식인 니콜라ㅡ에게 최선을 다하길 바랐다. 그들은 전날 카페에서의 비용을 지불하고 맨디를 위해 40퀴드가 든 연말축하카드를 남겼다.

쥐가 창턱에 앉아 작은 발로 오래된 베이크웰 조각을 움켜쥐고 있었다.

“워이,” 아지라파엘이 몹시 당황하며 속삭였다. “이건 부적절한 행동이야, 너도 알잖아.”

그 생물은 그저 부스러기를 갉아먹으며 까만 눈동자를 아지라파엘에게 고정했다.

“쥐는 들에 사는 거야,” 아지라파엘이 말했다. “덤불. 그런 곳 말이야.” 쥐는 수염을 꿈틀거리더니 부스러기를 다 먹고 식탁으로 뛰어내기 쉬운 지점을 찾아 먼 가장자리를 소리 없이 총총 갔다.

“해변쥐야,” 크롤리가 주방으로 하품하는 동시에 어슬렁어슬렁 들어서며 말했다. “덤불이 없잖아. 들판도. 보이는 대로 모래와 소금물뿐이고.”

“내 원고는,” 아지라파엘이 걱정스럽게 말했다. “부스러기를 다 먹거든ㅡ”

“우리가 더 가져다 줄 거야.” 크롤리가 그의 뒤에 서며 말했다. “오리보다 작은 애한테 먹이 주는 거라 생각해.” 그의 팔이 아지라파엘의 허리를 조심스럽게 감쌌다. 그 행동은 정확히 이틀 전 연인으로서 보냈던 밤보다 어쩐지 친밀했다.

 _언제는_ _안_ _그랬던가_ _?_ 아지라파엘은 의아했다.

“무슨 생각해,” 크롤리가 아지라파엘의 어깨에 뺨을 누이며 속삭였다.

“판벽과 작별이야,” 아지라파엘은 그렇게 말하고는 고개를 돌려 키스했다.


	3. 번외장면 #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 벽, 판벽 그리고 생쥐 편(챕터2)에서 [아지라파엘은 눈을 꽉 감으며 큰 웃음을 삼키고 그를 더 단단히 안아 진정시켰다.] 이후에 잘린 내용입니다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 헤르쿨라네움 : 이탈리아의 도시, 폼페이의 멸망과 함께 사라졌다.  
> 베이루트 : 레바논의 수도  
> 멜버른 : 호주 동부  
> 카라카스 : 베네수엘라 수도  
> 런던 : 영국의 수도
> 
> -내용이 긴 경우에는 일주일에 하나, 짧은 경우에는 그보다 조금 더 빠르게 올라옵니다.  
> -주로 일요일 중에 올라 올 것 같습니다.  
> -약간의 오역과 오타, 의역(의미를 분명히 하기위해 사용되고 있습니다)은 넘어가주시기 바라고, 혹시 덧글로 남겨주시면 고치겠습니다.

그 떨림은 마치 영원히 지속되었는데, 크롤리의 신체가 놀라운 새 정보를 놓칠 수 없기에 견디기 힘든 듯했다. _그래서_ _뭐_ _,_ _의도치_ _않게_ _딱딱해진_ _이걸_ _없애려면_ _이_ _짜증_ _나는_ _걸_ _가끔씩_ _해줘야_ _한다는_ _거야_ _?_ **_네가_** **_숨_** **_쉬는_** **_것보다_** **_더_** **_좋아하는_** **_상대가_** **_널_** **_위해_** **_해주는_** **_게_** **_훨씬_** **_났지_** ** _._** _널_ _위해_ _?_ _너랑_ _?_ _어쨌든_ _._ _알겠어_ _,_ _요약하자면_ _:_ _혼자_ _하는_ _오르가즘은_ _지저분하고_ _항상_ _즐겁지도_ _않지만_ _아지라파엘과의_ _오르가즘_ _,_ _키스_ _,_ _접촉_ _?_ _완벽해_ _._  


“아,” 아지라파엘은 그를 진정시킴과 동시에 숨 막히는 키스 사이에서 드디어 말할 수 있었다. 그는 크롤리의 등을 문지르고는 초조하게 바지를 풀었다. 그들은 천사의 조심스러운 손끝에서 녹아내렸고 한숨과 함께 그의 것은 사라졌다. 그리하여 그들 사이에는 아무것도 남지 않게 되었으며 숨을 곳조차 없게 되었다. “너를 _봐_ 봐.”  


“나 스스로를 보라고? 그건 좀 어색하지 않나,” 크롤리는 아지라파엘의 귓불에 대고 헐떡였다. “이상하기도 하고.” 지금 그는 지나치게 민감하여 떨렸고 아지라파엘의 페니스가 배를 찌르는 감각에 상당히 압도되어 있었다. 그는 아지라파엘의 귀 아래의 살갗을 호기심에 물었고 천사의 손이 그의 허벅지를 꽉 움켜쥐었다.  


“자신을 잘 모르는구나, dear boy,” 아지라파엘이 처한 불편한 상황에도 불구하고 목소리는 침착했고 애정에 가득 차 있었다. “전혀 모르고 있어.”  


이것은 타락으로 그가 어떤 존재가 되었는지에 대한 찬사였다. 크롤리는 천년의 저주가 축복으로 바뀌었다고 생각했다. 사랑의 단순한 기쁨이 본능적인 충격을 주었다. “너 맛있어,” 크롤리는 그가 문 곳에서 흘러내린 피를 핥으며 속삭였다.  


아지라파엘은 고개를 돌려 크롤리의 턱을 위로 올려 의아함을 담은 키스를 했다. “My dear, _음_ , 원해…”  


크롤리는 묻고 싶었다. _뭘_ _?_ 하지만 아지라파엘의 손이 아까 전과 같이 그곳에 있길 조심스럽게 고집했고, 오, _모든_ 거룩한 것들이시여, 그는 다시 달아올랐다. 크롤리가 어색하게 키스를 그만두고 뒤쪽으로 몸을 돌려 이불에 앉자 아지라파엘은 실망의 소리를 냈다.

천사의 몸은 크롤리만큼이나 창백했고, 크롤리가 목과 어깨를 정신없이 오르내리며 남긴 불편해 보이는 반점과 물린 자국들로 붉게 상기되어 있었다. 크롤리는 아무 생각 없이 손을 뻗어 아지라파엘의 가슴을 덮고 있는 금발의 희끗한 털 사이로 그가 만든 장밋빛 자국들을 만졌다. 그는 앞으로 기어가 이불 위에 곧게 몸을 뻗고 아지라파엘의 허리에 팔을 감았다.

크롤리는 천사의 부드러운 배에 얼굴을 묻고 아지라파엘의 흥분과 자신의 냄새가 섞인 것을 들이마셨다. 그의 혀가 날름거리자 아지라파엘은 몸을 부르르 떨었다. _이건_ _빌어먹을_ _기적이야_ , 그는 생각했다. _그_ _이하일_ _수_ _없어_.  


“네가 원한 게 이런 거라면,” 그가 향해야 할 곳과 다른 방향에 있는 아지라파엘의 골반뼈를 향해 핥아가며 최대한 분명히 말하였다. “지금이 말할 타이밍이야. 아니면 전부 맛보기 전에는 멈추지 않을 테니까. 제일 좋은 건 마지막에 먹어야 해, 무슨 뜻인지 알지. 멀리 돌아갈 거야.”

아지라파엘은 팔꿈치로 지탱하며 누워 크롤리가 자신의 사이에서 더 가까이 자리 잡을 수 있도록 양다리를 뻗었다. 부끄러워하지 않길 _바라며_ 크롤리가 찬동의 눈길을 주자, 그는 굶주린 매혹의 시선으로 바라보았다. 그리고 코가 스쳐 지나가며 만든 여정을 의도적으로 무시하기를 포기했다. 천사의 떨리는 손이 크롤리의 머리카락에 거칠게 엉켰다.  


“살살해,” 크롤리는 전혀 침착하지 못한 목소리로 말하고는 아지라파엘의 허벅지의 주름을 조심스럽게 핥으며 손목을 잡았다. 잠시 뒤 아지라파엘의 손아귀의 힘이 살짝 풀렸고 크롤리는 손목을 놓아주며 발기한 것을 잡아 민감한 머리 부분을 거의 닫혀 있는 입술로 가져갔다. _아하_. 비록 그가 아지라파엘이 다시는 그런 소리를 내는 것을 듣지 못하더라도 이번만큼은 그럴 만한 가치가 있었을 것이다.

크롤리는 얼마나 걸렸는지 모를 사이에 자리를 잡고 _강하게_ 빨았다.  


다시 한번, 처리해야 할 정보의 양이 너무나도 많았다. 아지라파엘은 여전히 맛있었고 정의 내리기 힘든 감정이었다. 현재의 시점에서 이것은 _새로웠고_ 어둡고 낯설며 조금 놀라웠다. 크롤리는 천사의 표정을 볼 수 없는 것이 싫었지만, 그가 들어야 하는 것들은 전부 들을 수 있었고 그 외에도 몇 가지가 있었다. 아지라파엘이 허리를 그렇게 움직이도록 내버려 두면서 결국 목에는 근육 경련이 일었지만, 이 행위에 있어서 천사가 필요로 하는 것이 무엇이든 크롤리는 뭐든 _할_ _수_ 있었다…  


“그만,” 아지라파엘은 낮고 갈라진 목소리로 헐떡이며 말했다. “크롤리, _그만_ , 너무ㅡ”  


“ _다_ 왔어,” 크롤리는 말을 하기 위해 입을 뺀 것을 곧바로 후회하게 되었다. 왜냐하면 이제 아지라파엘은 무시무시한 힘으로 그의 어깨를 끌어 올리고 있었고 크롤리가 할 수 있는 것은 몸을 접지 않고 그에게 넘어가 이빨과 팔, 그리고 갑자기 펼쳐져 불안정한 날개에 갇히는 일이었고 그는 _절대로_ _놔주지_ _않았다_. 이것이 지금의 상황이었다.

크롤리는 아지라파엘의 목에 팔을 감고 퍼부어지는 키스를 사이로 다급한 점을 _말하려고_ 했으나, 키스는 실제로 멈추지 않아서 소용이 없었다. 아지라파엘의 반쯤 흐느끼는 숨소리에 그는 오직 무기력하게 끙끙거리는 소리만 낼 수밖에 없었다. 그리고 아 _신_ 이시여, 아 천국과 지구 그리고 _모든_ _것_ 이여, 그는 이 침대의 밖 모든 것을 원치 않았다. 아니면 적어도 침대 _만_ 보장되면 됐다. 무슨 일이 그에게 일어나던 아지라파엘이 항상 함께 할 테니까.  


또다시 모든 것이 지나치게 되었고 결국 그들의 몸은 완성될 것을 요구했다. 아지라파엘이 크롤리의 등을 타고 올라가면서 날개는 흔들어 빠져나가기 위해 당겨져 한층 심하게 꺾였다. 그는 크롤리의 무릎을 옆구리에 꼭 맞춰지도록 끌어당겼다. 그리고 두 손을 크롤리의 허리 아래쪽을 누르며 얕고 빠듯한 추삽질로 서로를 흔들었고 크롤리는 눈을 꽉 감고 곤혹스러울 정도로 절박한 신음을 억눌렀다.  


감각이 지나쳐서 육체를 떠나게 _될_ _수도_ 있던가?  


_네가_ _한_ _짓을_ _봐_ , 크롤리는 열에 들떠 생각했다. 그의 두 번째 사정이 너무 빠르게 너무 격렬하게 너무 일찍 찾아왔다. _천사야_ _,_ _네가_ _한_ _짓을_ _봐_ _._ _다른_ _건_ _몰라도_ _난_ _망했어_ _._ _좋은_ _음식_ _,_ _좋은_ _와인_ _그리고_ _오리와_ _함께하는_ _화창한_ _오후도_ _,_ _전부_ _잊었어_ _._ 크롤리는 그의 아래에서 몸을 비틀고 아지라파엘의 날개와 등이 만나는 바로 밑에 손가락을 세우며 아지라파엘의 달래는 혀에 응하여 신음했다.  


“여기서는 아무도 널 듣지 못해,” 아지라파엘이 축축해서 머리카락이 아무렇게나 들러붙은 서로의 이마를 마주치며 속삭였다. “나만 들을 수 있어, 그리고 기쁠 거야… 크롤리, 나를 봐, 아, _나를_ _봐줘_ …”  


크롤리의 신음이 짧고 히스테리적인 웃음으로 바뀌었다. “그러니까 내 눈에 보이는 건 깃털뿐일지라도 너를 봐야 한다는 거지ㅡ”  


“아ㅡ _아_ ㅡ크롤리, 움직이지마, 아 my dear _그대로_ _멈춰ㅡ_ ”  


크롤리는 입술을 깨물며 아지라파엘의 뺨을 희미한 불신의 손길로 어루만졌다. 우리 진짜 _하고_ 있는 거야. 그는 이 말을 소리 내서 말하고 싶었다, 정말로 많이, 정말로 몹시.

“해,” 그는 자신의 결심이 산산조각 나자, 눈을 감고, 몸을 가누며 헐떡거렸다. “나도 했으니까, 어쨌든, 아 _젠장_ 못하겠어, 아 제발 _아지라파엘_!”

그들은 절정에 이르러 깃털을 흐트러뜨리고 달콤함과 놀람의 눈물과 함께 서로를 감쌌다.  


아지라파엘은 자신을 추슬러 부드럽게 한쪽으로 내려와 크롤리를 껴안았다. 모든 것이 다시 건조하고 깨끗해졌지만 떨림은 멈추지 않았고 아지라파엘의 맥박이 혹사당한 턱 아래에서 과도하게 뛰고 있다는 것을 크롤리는 조용한 놀라움으로 깨달았다. 이럴 생각은 없었는데, _그들은_ 그러지 않았다…  


“지금 아니면 말 못 할 것 같으니까 할 게,” 그가 속삭였다. “날 여기에 내버려 두지 마, 천사야. 아니면 어디에라도 그러지 마. 이 끔찍하고 비 많이 오는 바다만 가득한 곳을 싫증내면 안돼. 네가 싫증 냈던 헤르쿨라네움, 베이루트, 멜버른, 카라카스, 런던ㅡ”*  


“런던은 싫증 날 일 없어,” 아지라파엘이 무신경하게 그에게 파고들며 말을 잘랐다. “너에게 싫증 날 일도 없어.”  


“아,” 크롤리는 더 단단히 얽히며 답했다. “그럼 됐어.”  


“너 _는ㅡ_?” 아지라파엘은 크롤리의 옆구리를 나른히 쓰다듬으며 길게 물었다.  


크롤리는 고개를 끄덕이고는 스스로의 충고에 따를 만큼 만족하며 눈을 감았다.


	4. 번외장면#2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “벽, 판벽 그리고 생쥐”의 또 다른 잘린 장면입니다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 무성화: 씨방이 없어 열매를 맺지 않는 꽃
> 
> -내용이 긴 경우에는 일주일에 하나, 짧은 경우에는 그보다 조금 더 빠르게 올라옵니다.  
> -주로 일요일 중에 올라 올 것 같습니다.  
> -약간의 오역과 오타, 의역(의미를 분명히 하기위해 사용되고 있습니다)은 넘어가주시기 바라며, 혹시 덧글로 남겨주시면 고치겠습니다.

크롤리는 하품하며 눈을 비볐다. 그리고 천장에 난 미세한 틈이 사라질 때까지 눈을 깜박거렸다. _내가_ _어떻게_ _저걸_ _놓쳤지_ _?_ 그는 궁금했다.

놀랍게도, 크롤리의 머리가 아팠다. 어젯밤 피파의 집에서 아지라파엘이 제대로 된 17세기 펀치 볼을 만들겠고 고집하는 바람에 마신, 많은 양의 위스키와 관련이 있음을 기억해냈을 무렵, 그는 결정했다. 진짜로 숙취를 겪는 것은 실제로 겪는 것과 같은 장점을…..을….  


아지라파엘은 크롤리의 가슴 위에 팔 하나를 내동댕이쳐두고 죽어있었다.  


_새해_ _복_ _존나_ _많이_ _받아_ , 그는 베개 속으로 고개를 돌리며 생각했다.  


침대를 공유하게 된 삼 주간 땀과 침과 천국이 알까 모를 _것_ 들(그래, 뭐 _맞아_ , 아지라파엘이 천국이면 천국은 _알겠지_ )이 있었지만, 이것은 이전에는 일어나지 않았던 것이었다. 크롤리가 먼저 일어나는 것은 드문 일이었다. 그는 이상하게 매료되어 바라보았다. 아지라파엘은 우아하게 잠을 자지 않았다.  


사실 천사는 거의 _모든_ _것을_ 우아하게 행동하지 않았다(몇 시간 동안 움직임 없이 앉아서 페이지를 넘기지 않는 일을 제외한다면). 크롤리는 같은 침대에서 잠자기 전에는 아지라파엘이 잠드는 것을 시도해봤는지조차 몰랐다. 그때조차도 자는 모습을 지켜볼 수 있다는 것을 상상할 수 없었다. 그는 손바닥에 아지라파엘의 맨 엉덩이가 닿을 때까지 손을 뻗어 안쪽으로 쓰다듬고는 부드러운 배와 뾰족한 유두를 거쳐 쇄골, 목 그리고 뺨에 다다랐다. 그는 아지라파엘의 이마에 드문드문 내려온 가닥들을 부드러운 손길로 뒤로 넘겨주며, 왜 입을 연 채로 코를 골며 베갯잇을 침으로 적시고 있는 것이 그의 가슴을 조이게 하는지 궁금했다.  


크롤리는 눈을 감고 숨을 쉬고자 했다. 그는 공기가 필요했다. 그는 _생각_ 을 해야 했다. 어젯밤은 너무ㅡ  


뭐, _이상했지_. 멋졌고. 노골적으로 무서웠고.  


크롤리는 일어나기 위해 몸을 긴장시켰으나 곧 바로 더 나은 것을 생각해냈다.  


아지라파엘은 방해받지 않고 누워있는 것의 즐거움을 거의 알지 못했다. 뭐, 그는 한참 전부터 먹는 것에 대한 즐거움을 알고 있었고 크롤리 만큼이나 잘했다. 특히 _즐거움_ 에 대한 즐거움이라면 말이다. 그의 신체는 마음속 깊은 곳에서부터 사색했다. 그래서 그는 다시 돌아와야 한다는 편집증적인 생각을 뒤로하고 그저 생각만으로 자신을 분자로 해체하여 바닥으로 미끄러졌다.  


크롤리가 코를 대고 침대 주위를 둘러 복도로 미끄러져 나오자 카펫이 배를 간질였다. 나무와 아지라파엘을 설득하지 못해 버릴 수 없었던 흉측한 융단과 차가운 부엌의 타일이 줄줄이 이어졌다. 만약 쥐가 어딘가에 숨어 있다면 그는 아마 죽을 만큼 무서워서 도망갔을 터였다. 크롤리는 짜증이나 혀를 차고는 다시 원래 몸으로 돌아왔고 인간의 피부가 차가운 공기를 만나자 맨발로 어쩔 줄 모르게 되었다. 그는 최대한 빨리 부츠와 두꺼운 모직 코트가 포함된 옷을 입었다.

밖은 더 추웠으나 그는 제대로 된 신선한 공기를 원했다.

크롤리는 서리가 내려 신발 밑창에서 바삭거리는 자갈이 좋았다. 그는 차도를 유심히 보고 벤틀리가 얼음으로 뒤덮여 반짝이는 것을 발견하고는 그쪽으로 감탄의 숨결을 불었다. 그는 발뒤꿈치를 돌려 바쁜 걸음으로 저택 한쪽을 향했다. 앞길에는 무성화*의 화단이 양쪽으로 늘어서 있었고 그는 헬레보레, 크로커스와 은방울꽃을 상상했다. 아마 헬레보레 정도면 엄숙한 색깔을 가지고 있고 괜찮게 겁먹을 수 있으니까 적당할 것이다.  


_이제야_ _괜찮은_ _게_ _있군_ , 크롤리는 뒷문 역할을 하는 미닫이 유리문 앞에 잠시 멈추며 생각했다. 상식적으로 정원에는 창고가 있다는 것을 당연히 알고 있었지만 ‘내가 가고 싶을 때 갈 것이다’ 식이었다. 그는 작은 마당을 건너 잡초들과 꺾인 줄기들, 그리고 얼어붙은 지구의 잔해를 해치는 길을 택했는데, 프레웻 여사가 대체 뭘 심고 방치했길래 이렇게 장관을 이루며 죽어있는지 궁금했다. 캣닢이라고 크롤리는 생각했다.

“당장 푸릇푸릇해져,” 그는 불쌍해 보이는 쐐기풀을 발로 차며 중얼거렸다.

먼지투성이에 거미줄로 화려하게 장식된 창고에서 크롤리는 이전의 모든 주인들이 가졌던 취미를 위한 이상한 도구들의 집합을 발견했다. 갈퀴, 모종삽, 삽들 전부 비교적 새것처럼 보였고 적어도 상태가 좋았다. 크롤리는 프레웻의 것이었다는 것을 쉽게 추측할 수 있었다. 양철 물뿌리개와 빈 플라스틱 화분들이 쌓여 있었고 추가로 점토로 된 창가용 화분도 두어 개 있었다. 저 먼 구석에서 설명할 수 없이 숨어있는 녹슨 큰 낫도 발견했다.

_아마_ _그_ _히피들은_ _허세로_ _본격적인_ _농사라도_ _지으려고_ _했던_ _모양이군_ , 크롤리는 혼잣말을 했다.

아지라파엘이 창가용 화분에 허브를 심으라고 할 것이라, 그는 직감했다.  


크롤리는 삽 하나를 휘두르며 창고에서 나왔다. 그는 주택과 마주 보고 있는 외벽 옆에 웅크리고 앉아 해안가를 거닐고 있을지도 모르는 사람의 시선과 바람을 피했다. 삽의 뾰족한 부분으로 짓누르는 크롤리의 삽질에 땅은 저항하며 처음에는 딱딱했다. 그는 뿌리가 딸린 찬 흙을 헤집어 풀었다. 그리고 손가락 사이로 으스러뜨리며 조심스럽게 냄새를 맡았다. 약간의 소금기가 섞인 진흙과 석회의 냄새가 났다. 그는 삽을 내려놓고 창고의 거친 널빤지에 기대서 그가 가진 선택지를 생각했다. 당연히 장식용 식물이다. 그는 지옥과 높은 물에서 온 이웃의 부러움을 살 것이다. (둘 다 오지 않길 바라지만.)  


아마 크롤리는 야채를 심을 수도 있었다. 식량은 피할 수 없는 살육의 위협과 동일했다. 감사를 표하기 위해 새로 확장한 아지라파엘의 레퍼토리를 생각하면 그는 요리를 다시 시작할 수도 있었다. 크롤리는 피파가 있는 자리에서 그들이 그녀의 남편보다 취할 수 있었다는 것을 믿을 수 없었다. 그리고 그녀의 남편은 그 상태로 전신주를 휘감지 않고 벤틀리를 운전해 그들을 1시 30분에 집까지 데려다주었다는 것도 믿을 수 없었고 그것을 형언하기란 불가능했다.  


그들은 웃으며 안으로 비틀거리며 들어갔고 아지라파엘은 문을 닫자마자 그의 옷깃을 잡아당겼다. _My dear_ , 그는 술에 취해 불분명한 발음으로 말했다. _My dear_ _크롤리ㅡ_  


크롤리는 그저 그에게 키스했다. 알코올이 인간을 힘들게 하는 것이 목적이었다면, _그들에게_ 있어서는 쉽게 만들어주었기 때문이다. 그들은 침실로 가는 내내 아무렇게나 옷을 벗어 던졌는데, 마치 심야 텔레비전에서 하는 끔찍한 미국 로맨스 코미디의 마지막 장면처럼 말이다. 그리고 그들은 침대에 있게 되었고, 온통 상기된 피부와 격렬한 키스를 했고, 그리고 _나서_ ㅡ  


(크롤리는 쉭쉭 거리며 바지의 앞섶을 손바닥의 안쪽으로 누르며 자유로운 다른 한 손은 넘어지지 않기 위해 창고를 지지했다. 생각을 비우기 위해 추운 밖으로 나왔건만 대신, 훨씬 덜 무모하고 훨씬 더 맨정신에 대처했어야 할 무언가에 대한 기억을 되새기고 있었다. 하지만 아지라파엘은 고집스러웠다.)  


ㅡ그리고 간단히 말하자면, 그는 아지라파엘과 잤다. 그들이 이런 식으로 계획을 실행하는 데 있어 거리낌이 없었다는 사실과, 침실 서랍에 넣어 둔 아지라파엘의 윤활유를 꺼내는 그의 손이 얼마나 떨렸는지, 또 아지라파엘의 뜨겁고 조이는 몸에서 2분도 버티지 못했지만 어쩐지 그런 볼썽사나운 지속성에도 천사가 비명을 지르며 가기에는 충분했다는 사실들 전부를 제쳐두고, 말이다.  


크롤리는 비틀거리며 일어나 코트의 벨트를 더듬었다. 그가 쭈그리고 있지 않고 있지 않다고 해도 당장 바지를 다시 가져오는 것은 쉽지 않은 일이었고, _물론_ 허공에서 옷을 소환하는 도중에도 여전히 완벽주의자였을 것이다. 아침 열 시이지만 다른 영국은 아직도 취해서 인사불성으로 쓰러진 사람들로 가득했고 아지라파엘도 그 사람 중 하나였다. 그리고 그는 천사가 드물게 잠자고 있는 곳을 그저 옷을 바꿔 입어야 한다는 이유로 방해할 수는 없었다. 이상하게도 그곳엔 스릴이 넘치고 있었다.  


크롤리가 창고에 강하게 기댈수록 손톱 아래의 거친 나무가 갈라졌다. 팔뚝과 팔꿈치를 덮고 있는 천은 그가 스스로를 만질 때마다 기분 좋은 신음을 잡아냈다. 열려있는 코트는 수많은 죄를 숨길 수 있었고 적어도 그의 주름진 셔츠와 바지의 열린 지퍼는 더욱 그랬다. 그의 숨은 누더기가 되어 거칠게 빠져나왔고 그의 손이 강하게 움직일수록, 어째서 과거의 자신은 이 행위를 마지못해 받아들였는지 궁금했다. _지금은_ _이렇게_ ㅡ

하지만 뒤쪽 정원을 가르고 오는 부드러운 발소리에 그가 반사적으로 반응하기에는 너무 늦은 일이었고 그의 허리를 부드럽게 파고드는 단단한 팔에 움찔하지 않을 수도 없었다. 하지만 누구인지 알기에 그는 그렇게 반응했을 것이다. 아지라파엘의 손이 부드럽게 그의 일을 빼앗아 민감하기 그지없는 살을 꽉 잡는 것 또한 막을 수 없었다. 크롤리는 헐떡이며 갔고 다리의 힘이 풀렸지만, 아지라파엘은 땀으로 거칠어진 크롤리의 코트 멱살을 붙잡아 바로 세우며 숨 막히는 키스를 퍼부었다.  


“당연히 파묻어버릴 거지?” 아지라파엘이 말했다. “아주 로마적이야.”  


“아주 돌발적이었다는 뜻이지?” 크롤리가 답하며 키스를 위해 욕망을 담아 몸을 비틀었다. 이런 산만함을 이용하여 옷을 깨끗하게 하고 다시 원상태로 돌렸고, 이 순간은 몸을 돌려 아지라파엘을 창고 벽 사이에 가두기 쉬웠다.  


“생각도 못 했어,” 아지라파엘은 뭐라고 말해야 할지 고민하는 기색으로 입을 열었고, 그는 입술을 핥으며 크롤리의 가라앉는 무릎과 코트 아래쪽의 버튼을 끄르는 것을 지켜보았다. “생각도 못 했어… 네가 _이런_ …”  


“밖에 나와서?” 크롤리는 아지라파엘의 바지 속으로 코를 가져가며 물었다. 그는 천사의 피부에서 잠과 땀의 냄새를 맡았고 아지라파엘의 발기를 풀어주기 위해 그것의 머리 위로 조심스럽게 손가락을 찔러넣었다. “새해 아침이야. 네 뒤에는 창고가 있고 내 뒤엔 집이 있지. 잘 생각해봐.”  


“알겠어,” 아지라파엘은 숨을 몰아쉬었고 그의 완벽한 손톱이 나무를 긁었다.  


“내가 끝내게 해줘,” 아지라파엘이 허리를 주체하지 못하여 그의 뺨에 짜고 습기 찬 얼룩을 만들어 놓은 것을 핥아 없애며 말했다. “아직 멀었어. 온 곳에 흘린 죄야.”

“크롤리, 이제ㅡ _아_ , 안돼. 안돼ㅡ _그만_.”  


_그렇게는_ _안_ _되지_ , 크롤리는 말했겠지만, 더욱더 깊은 각도로 빨면서 그것은 웅얼거림에 가까웠다. 그의 턱과 목은 이점이 있는 것이 사실이었고 구역 반사도 주의하면 조절할 수 있는 것은 말할 것도 없었다. 그는 한쪽 팔을 아지라파엘의 허리에 둘렀고 그의 어깨에 놓인 천사의 손가락에 깍지를 꼈다.  


“아, my love,” 아지라파엘은 쥐어짜듯 말했고, 그 때문이지 아니면 그의 혀 뒤쪽을 찔러 숨 막히게 당겨진 쓰디쓴 열기 때문인지, 그는 말할 수 없었다.  


크롤리는 희미하게 현기증을 느꼈지만, 어둡고 분간할 수 없는 땅에 자신의 씨앗이 얼어있는 곳 근처에 뱉을 정신은 있었다. 그는 아지라파엘의 손을 잡고 있는 상태였고 천사는 창고의 벽에 기대어 마치 뼈가 없는 듯 무너져 그의 곁에 앉았다. 둘 다 덜덜 떨었고, 명백히, 추위 때문이 아니었다.  


“용서해줘,” 아지라파엘이 쌕쌕거리며 크롤리의 머리카락 사이로 손가락을 가로질렀다.  


“아니,” 크롤리는 삽을 찾아 이리저리 더듬으며 말했다. 그는 아지라파엘 아래에 반쯤 눌려있는 것을 발견하고 획 잡아당겼다. “그러기 싫어,” 그는 증거를 땅속으로 재빨리 숨겨버리며 덧붙였다. “뭐라고 표현하더라, 풍년은 봄으로부터 온다?”  


아지라파엘은 크롤리를 품 안에 당겨 가두고는 부드럽게 달랬다. 그는 말문을 열었다. “내가 말한 거는. 테드필드 때의 그런 의도가 아니었어.”  


“나도 알아,” 크롤리가 불쑥 꺼낸 답이 아지라파엘의 코트 품으로 흩어졌다.  


아지라파엘은 숨을 들이마시었다. “지금은?”  


“지금도 그래,” 크롤리는 더 가까이 파고들면서 말했다. “장소가 아니야. 너야.”


	5. 물을 넘어, 벽을 넘어

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 한 홍수는 다른 홍수와 거의 같으며, 그들은 알야한다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -내용이 긴 경우에는 일주일에 하나, 짧은 경우에는 그보다 조금 더 빠르게 올라옵니다.  
> -주로 일요일 중에 올라 올 것 같습니다.  
> -약간의 오역과 오타, 의역(의미를 분명히 하기위해 사용되고 있습니다)은 넘어가주시기 바라며, 혹시 덧글로 남겨주시면 고치겠습니다.

잠그지 않은 셔츠만 입은 채 크롤리는 팔짱을 꽉 끼고 아래로 보이는 광경을 향해 휘파람을 불며 호텔의 창에 기대 있다. 아지라파엘은 눈을 굴려 벽을 향해 깜박인다. 한 홍수는 다른 홍수와 거의 같으며, 그들은 알아야한다.  
  
“유령도시야,” 크롤리가 말한다. “거리로 나가려면 배가 필요하겠는걸.”  
  


“창문 닫아,” 아지라파엘이 불평한다. “ _추워_.”  


“네가 좋아하는 거잖아,” 크롤리가 답한다. 하지만 그는 손가락을 튕겨 창문을 닫고 맨발로 책상을 향해 걸어온다.

아지라파엘은 조용히 그의 뒤로 물러나 지켜본다. 창백한 피부와 날씬한 근육, 뼈가 드러난 엉덩이와 발목. 크롤리의 셔츠는 엉덩이를 가릴 듯 말 듯하고, 낮은 조명 아래에서 완벽한 괴롭힘이다. 그들이 이 황량한 멋진 도시에 도달할 때마다, 명절과 가까운 날이고, 눈이나 다른 날씨와 관련된 재난이 일어난다.  
  


크롤리는 주전자를 만지작거리며 드디어 켜질 때까지 쉭쉭거리며 숨을 쉰다.  
  


아지라파엘은 팔꿈치로 지탱하며, 어느 흐릿하고도 놀라운 순간, 그는 그들이 어떻게 이 지점에 오게 되었는지 기억해내지 못한다. 크롤리는 반쯤 벌거벗은 채 호화로운 호텔 방들을 배회하고 요크가 물에 잠기는 것을 지켜보며 평범한 차를 만들었으나 그가 가장 자랑스러워해야 할 유혹이 무엇인지는 거의 완전히 모르는 채다.  
  


“이리와,” 아지라파엘이 속삭인다.  
  


크롤리는 그를 향해 돌아서서 눈을 깜박이고, 책상의 가장자리를 손바닥으로 지지하며 셔츠가 활짝 열리게 한다. 뺨은 붉어졌고 이미 반쯤 단단해져 입술을 핥는다. 2년이 다 가도록, 베갯머리 송사는 익숙해지지 않는다. 그게 가장 미치는 지점이다.  
  


“내가 _여기_ 오고 싶다면?”  
  


그가 원하는 것이 무엇이든, 그는 항상 가진다.


End file.
